A Different Destiny
by Lady Avotil
Summary: Harry is exiled from the Wizarding World, his magic - sealed. When the Dursley's move to Karakura, a town in Japan, will his destiny change? Good!Harry; Evil!Dumbledore; Evil!OotP; No pairings yet!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!^_^

This is my first Bleach and Harry Potter crossover, so I would really appreciate some reviews.^_^

As I am using some Japanese words and in this chapter, here are the translations and/or explanations:

futon = a type of Japanese mattress used for sleeping on the floor or a raised frame

fusuma/shoji = types of Japanese sliding doors

kyaku = guest

hai = yes

ano… = um…

tenshou = owner/shopkeeper

samue = the work clothing of Japanese Buddhist monks, though it is worn casually as well

haori = a type of coat

konbanwa = Good evening

shinigami = Death God

taichou = captain

shunpo = Flash Step, technique used by shinigami

iie = no

-dono, -sama, -san, -kun = suffixes added at the end of a name as honorifics

Well, I hope you enjoy the story!^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 1: Saved**_

***Harry***

Harry slowly limped along the dark streets of Karakura, a town in Japan, scratching at the skin around the silver bracelet on his right wrist. The metal ornament was covered from one end to the other with black, rune-like symbols and the clasp seemed to have been melted together. The area around the bracelet was reddened and littered with faint scars.

The young, black-haired boy winced as his wrist started to burn again as his slowly fading magic desperately tried to heal his wounds. He had received another beating from his cousin, Dudley, and his new gang of cronies. How his obese relative managed to find himself some "friends" in Japan was beyond Harry. After all, he was the only one in the family (he sneered as he thought that word) who spoke Japanese fluently. He thanked his interest in Japanese culture and the help from the nice lady from the library for being able to do that. It gave him a nice advantage. Harry had never expected to actually get the opportunity to go to Japan, much less actually live there.

Then again, his uncle's promotion to the position of director of the Grunnings branch in this prefecture had been unexpected, just as his expulsion from Hogwarts and the sealing of his magic had been. A scowl marred the 12-year-old's face as he remembered the day he had been more or less thrown out of the Wizarding World.

He saved the life of a student and even eliminated the threat the basilisk posed to the school and what did he get in return? A magical bracelet that not only sealed his magic away, barring his access to it, but also slowly drained it away. Fudge, the pompous fool of a Minister of Magic, had gleefully informed him that the bracelet would not come off until he had become even less than a squib. Until he had become an ordinary muggle. Emerald green eyes darkened and a brittle smile appeared on his face as he realized the irony of the situation. It had always been his greatest wish to be a normal kid and now it was slowly but gradually being fulfilled. Snape, that smug bastard, had informed him that at the rate the bracelets were eating away at his magic, it will have completely disappeared in one year.

Harry moaned in pain as he fell down on the sidewalk, barely managing to throw his hands in front of him to soften the fall. The injuries on his back were bleeding profusely and his very loose T-Shirt, which had once belonged to Dudley, was soaked through at the back by the dark red liquid. His face was probably covered in cuts and very bruised as well. There were probably some glass shards embedded in his skin as well, seeing as his "dear" cousin had deemed it a good idea to try out his new toy on his glasses. He couldn't believe that Dudley would have the guts to use brass knuckles on him. Hell, he couldn't believe how someone could even sell those things to his cousin. Not to mention the crowbars his goons had used to beat him on the back.

Suddenly everything started fading and the blurry images only got blurrier. Harry vaguely noticed that it had started to rain. The wounds on his back were stinging from the cold water repeatedly hitting them. The last thing the young boy heard before the black veil of unconsciousness (or maybe even death, he mused) descended over his eyes, was the sound of someone getting closer, their shoes making a loud, clopping sound, much like the one a horse's hooves would make.

***Urahara***

Urahara Kisuke, humble shopkeeper in Karakura, could only wonder why he was walking outside on that particular night in that dreadful rain. He could have been inside his shop right now, enjoying a nice cup of tea. But something had made him go outside. Having long since learned not to ignore his instincts – and his instincts were screaming at him that something important would happen – he had followed up on them and wandered out onto the streets of Karakura, the light from the streetlamps and the cloudy sky giving the night an eerie feeling.

Kisuke stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around the corner, his dark grey eyes widening slightly. There, lying on the sidewalk, was a person. A young person, if the size was any indication. Going slowly towards the unmoving body of the young – boy? – the former shinigami saw two emerald green eyes closing. When he was less than a foot away from the young boy, he noticed that what he had originally thought to be a dark red T-Shirt was actually a white T-Shirt drenched in blood. Without even thinking about it, the blond-haired man scooped up the boy into his arms and used shunpo to quickly get to his shop. He would need Tessai's help to heal the boy and hopefully prevent him from dying. His instincts were telling him that this was the reason he had gone out tonight and he would be damned, if he let the boy die.

***Hedwig***

The female snowy owl beat her beautiful white wings angrily against the confines of the cage as she tried to open it with her beak. She really disliked her human's relatives, forcing him to keep her in this tight space all the time. But she knew that things were even worse for her human – his cousin was beating him, the bruises he often came home with proof enough of that. But her human had yet to show up tonight and the snowy owl was getting worried. She could sense through her bond with her human that he was hurt, very hurt. She had to get to her human now and help him. If not her, then who would?

Renewing her efforts, the snowy owl was rewarded with a soft click and the door of the cage slowly opening outwards. Without even losing a second, she darted out of her prison and out of her human's room through the open window. Using her bond with her human, she followed it all the way to a small, two-story high shop. She knew that her human was inside and so she flew to one of the windows on the first floor. There, inside, lying on his stomach on a futon, was her human. He appeared to be unconscious and heavily wounded, judging by the amount of blood on his back. Two men were sitting next to her human and both of them were holding their hands over her human's wounds. The hands were enveloped in a light green colour. Hedwig could only assume that they were healing her human.

Landing on the window sill outside, the snowy owl kept her sharp, amber eyes trained on the two unknown humans in the room. She would wait and observe until her human woke up.

_**One day later…**_

***Harry***

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up from what had seemed an endless sleep. His body was sore all over and even slightly twitching a finger made him wince. Getting to the conclusion that moving around would be a bad idea, Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Frowning, the 12-year-old tried to move his head slightly to the left and, to his relief, discovered that he could at least look around the room where he was without feeling any pain. He appeared to be in a traditional Japanese room, with wooden walls, wooden floors and a fusuma or shoji, Harry couldn't tell which. He was also lying on a comfortable futon, for which he was really grateful – it helped ease the pain from his injuries a little.

"Ah, kyaku-dono is awake", a voice suddenly said. Startled, Harry quickly looked to the left and saw that he had somehow missed the man kneeling in the corner during his inspection of the room.

Even from his position on the floor, Harry could tell that the lightly-tanned man was muscular and probably very tall too. He had a black crowbar mustache attached to long sideburns and his hair was cornrowed. He also wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses, the light reflected by them in a way that hid his eyes from view.

"H-Hai. Ano…dokoda kowo? Dareda anta?", Harry replied, confusion clearly written all over his face. (Um…where am I? Who are you?)

"Tenshou! Kyaku-dono has awakened!", the unknown man called out. A few seconds later the sliding doors opened and into the room stepped one of the most strangely-dressed men Harry had ever seen.

He wore a dark green samue, with an even darker green, almost black haori with a white diamond pattern along the bottom half. He was holding a cane in his left hand. The man's hair was a light blond colour and messy, though not as messy as Harry's own, with strands hanging between his eyes and framing the sides of his face. There was some stubble on his chin. Beneath the rim of a white-and-green-striped bucket hat a pair of sharp, dark grey eyes looked at him. The man smiled broadly when he saw Harry's emerald green eyes on him.

"Konbanwa!", the blond-haired man happily greeted Harry, "Watashi no namae wa Urahara Kisuke", he continued whilst sitting down next to Harry. (My name is Urahara Kisuke)

"Konbanwa? It's night?", the 12-year-old asked, looking out the window to see if it was true. What he did not expect was to see his familiar sitting outside. "Hedwigu!", he exclaimed.

On reflex the young boy stood up to go and open the window to let the snowy owl inside. Immediately he sat back down on the futon, groaning in pain when the sudden movements jostled his undoubtedly broken ribs. The blond-haired man, seeing the owl outside, got up from his position next to the injured youth, opened the window and watched as the magnificent bird gracefully flew towards the black-haired boy and settled on his shoulder, gently nuzzling his bruised cheek. Raising a heavily bandaged right hand, Harry lovingly stroked Hedwig's white feathers, ignoring the pain the movement caused him. The green-eyed boy suddenly remembered the other two people in the room and sheepishly looked at the man the first one had called "Tenshou".

"Gomenasai, Urahara-san. Watashi no namae wa Potteru Harry", he apologized before introducing himself. (I'm sorry, Mr. Urahara. My name is Potter Harry)

"Don't move around too much, Potteru-san. Your wounds still haven't closed yet", the shopkeeper informed the 12-year-old, moving back to his seated position next to the boy, "If you move too much, you'll die", he finished, his dark grey eyes indicating he was serious about the statement. Harry frowned.

"I'd have rather died", came the boy's dour reply.

***Urahara***

Kisuke frowned. The boy would have rather died? And the defeated way in which he had said this…It was as if he had become tired of living. What had happened to the boy to make him think in such a way?

"Now, now, Potteru-san. You are too young to wish to die", Kisuke admonished the green-eyed youth.

His dark grey eyes watched as Potteru-san's left hand went to the right one to scratch at the bandage on his right wrist, just where the strange, silver bracelet was. Dark grey eyes narrowed in suspicion – he was certain that the many burns and scars on the young boy's wrist had been caused by that weird accessory, but he had been unable to remove it, much to his chagrin. Something was keeping it firmly in place.

"You don't know what you are talking about! Your magic isn't being slowly stripped away from you, is it!", the young boy shouted, his eyes flashing angrily. Just as suddenly as the anger had appeared it disappeared, replaced by fear. His injured right hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"Magic?", Kisuke wondered, his mind going a hundred miles an hour.

"Ano…I am not really supposed to tell you about this", the young boy nervously told them, "Then again, I was exiled from the Wizarding World, so I guess it doesn't really matter anymore", he murmured, a look of sadness on his young face.

Kisuke was shocked. Magic existed? There had always been theories in Soul Society about magic being real, but there had never been any proof. Now this boy claimed that he was part of an entire hidden world? Or rather, he _had_ been part of it. Why had a child as young as him been exiled from there?

"Why were you exiled, Potteru-san?", Tessai inquired, having gotten nearer to the futon. It was a question Kisuke himself had been about to ask. The black-haired youth sighed, his emerald green eyes darkening.

"I saved a fellow student at my school and saved the school from a monster. The Minister of Magic deemed me a threat and used this bracelet to make sure that my magic is not only sealed, but drained away as well. It'll be gone for good by next summer", he dejectedly told them.

The former shinigami taichou inclined his head just enough for his eyes to be hidden by the brim of his bucket hat. The situation of the young man before him reminded him ever so slightly of the way he himself had been exiled from Soul Society. He had stopped Aizen Sousuke's experimentation on his fellow shingamis at that time, but had had to flee as a result.

"Potteru-san, how did you get all of these injuries?", Tessai continued with his questions, effectively bringing Kisuke's attention back to the present.

"My cousin has always loved beating me up. I thought moving from England to Japan would be an improvement for me, but somehow my cousin still managed to find himself a gang. What you see before you now is the result of their latest beating session. It was the worst one I have ever had. His parents, my aunt and uncle, actually encourage him. After all, I am just a freak", the 12-year-old explained, a mirthless smile on his face.

Kisuke was shocked by this revelation, to say the least. However, the shock was soon replaced by anger at Potteru-san's relatives. It appeared that the young boy was unwanted by his own blood-family. They even called him a freak and the cousin was allowed to beat him up as much as he wanted. Kisuke would be damned, if he just stood by and watched as this boy continued to be abused by his own relatives. Taking off his beloved bucket hat, Kisuke looked the black-haired boy directly in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Potteru-san…Iie. Harry-kun, how would you like to be adopted by me?", Kisuke proposed.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that Tessai was shocked by the shopkeeper's words. The blond-haired man carefully observed the young boy's reaction to his proposal and was delighted to see a glint of hope appear in the previously dull, emerald green eyes.

"Hontodesuka?", Harry inquired. (Really?)

"Hontoni", was Kisuke's reply. (Really.)

On that fateful night the life of Harry James Potter changed and so did the fate of both Soul Society and the Wizarding World.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it. Reviews motivate us writers to write or help us improve. So please review!^_^


	2. Chapter 2: 3 years later

Hi, my dear readers!^_^

Here is chapter 2. It is shorter than the first one, but I promise that the next one will compensate this one's shortness!^_^

Words to know for this chapter:

Ichikou = High School

tousan = father

Shinoreijutsuin = Spiritual Arts Academy

Soul Society = Heaven, basically

Hueco Mundo = something like Purgatory

zanpakutou = soul slayer

shoten = shop

plus = an ordinary human soul

Hollow = a human soul that has been consumed by some kind of regret and turned into a monster with a hole in its chest; the Hollow will hunt human souls, as well as humans with high reiatsu to fill the hollow feeling within it;

An important note: from here on out Harry's name will be Kazuki. Enjoy reading!^_^

_**Dedication:**_ This chapter is dedicated to _**MorganBanner**_ and _**God and the Fox**_. Thank you for your amazing reviews!^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 2: 3 years later**_

***Kazuki***

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee-_

WAM! CRASH!

Kazuki yawned and stretched his arms out as he slowly got up from his bed, bleary, grey-green eyes looking over at the wall in front of his bed and observing the small dent his alarm clock had made in it. Shrugging, the 15-year-old boy raised his right hand, long fingers carding through his slightly tangled, dark blond hair, which he always kept at a length to just below his ears. With a heavy sigh, Kazuki walked over to his closet to get out his Karakura Ichikou uniform. He really hated wearing uniforms – they were much too constricting in his opinion. Still, school was school and an unfortunate necessity for teenagers all over the world. Besides, his tousan would not hesitate to barge into his room, if he did not go down to breakfast soon.

Three years had passed since his tousan had adopted him and basically rescued him from the Dursley's abusive care. His tousan alluding during his entire conversation with the Dursleys to the fact that he knew magic and was perfectly capable of harming the Dursleys had been fun to watch. He had been shocked shortly after their departure from his former guardians' home by Kisuke's revelation that he had heard of the existence of the Wizarding World before he had rescued him.

It was then that Kazuki had gotten the idea of confirming his adoption by Kisuke in the Wizarding World as well – after all, the Wizarding World regarded the matter of blood status as very important. Not to mention that Kazuki wanted to finally be rid of Albus Dumbledore's last vestiges of control over him. What better way than to wash out the magical blood of the Potters and disassociate himself from family name by getting a new one?

It had taken them a few weeks, but they had eventually discovered the location of the Magical Shopping District in Japan – Okami no Houkou (Emperor's Way) – and made their way to the Japanese branch of Gringotts. The 12-year-old had been worried that because of the magic-draining bracelet the goblins would refuse to perform the ritual. The goblins, contrary to his expectations, had been not only surprisingly respectful, but also more than willing to perform the Blood Adoption Ceremony. It hadn't mattered to them how much magic Kazuki had within him as long as there was at least a little bit. Kazuki had known that the ritual, painful though the replacement of the Potter blood would be, would make him officially and legally Urahara Kisuke's son in the eyes of the Ministry. The changes in his appearance, however, had been a complete surprise.

His messy black hair had turned a dark blond colour and had tamed down considerably, no longer sticking every which way. To Kazuki's immense delight he had grown 9 inches in height. His eyes had changed into a slightly darker shade of green with flecks of dark grey scattered around his iris. The second effect the Blood Adoption Ceremony had had on his eyes had been the correction of his eyesight. Kazuki had rejoiced over this fact for an entire week after the ritual, happy that he no longer had to wear some stupid glasses that constantly slid down his nose.

Leaving the top 4 buttons of the white dress shirt open, Kazuki picked up his school bag from the corner of his room, swung it lazily over his shoulder and went downstairs to grab a toast or something from the breakfast table. Sliding open the fusuma leading into the dining room, Kazuki saw his tousan sitting at the table in his usual cross-legged position, a bowl of rice in his left hand and chopsticks in his right. Ururu and Jinta weren't anywhere in the room and so Kazuki presumed that they were still asleep. Tessai was finishing wrapping up his bento.

"Ohayo," he said to his family, quickly moving towards the low table and bending down to get a toast. (Good Morning)

"Ohayo, Kazuki," Urahara Kisuke returned his son's greeting, rising his beloved bucket hat so that it shadowed only his left eye. The blond-haired shopkeeper raised an eyebrow when he saw his son's shirt. "Kazuki, close at least another button. I'd hate to be called to the school again because of your fondness for open shirts," he lightly remarked, opening his fan and holding it in front of his lower face, hiding the small mischievous grin that had appeared. Kazuki chuckled in reply, but fulfilled his father's request.

"Oi! Kazuki! Come on! We'll be late for school!," a voice shouted from outside the Urahara Shoten.

Kazuki sighed before quickly finishing his toast, giving a lazy wave to his tousan as he went outside his home. Waiting in front of the average-looking store was his best friend and classmate, Kurosaki Ichigo. His friend's orange hair was as spiky as ever and his usual scowl was in place as well. Kazuki had started scrutinizing the strawberry every single morning four months ago, observing the teen's reiatsu level and monitoring it carefully. It had not escaped his notice that it had been steadily rising for the past few months. Something like this happening to a human was not normal, though so had been his friend's initial reiatsu level when Kazuki had first met him. Kazuki smiled at his best friend as he remembered how their friendship first started.

It had been a month after his adoption. Kazuki had just finished his first day at Karakura Ichikou and had been walking home, absentmindedly fiddling with the topmost buttons of his white dress shirt, trying to loosen the too constricting garment. He had removed the tie the moment he had stepped out of the classroom. Concentrated on his task of opening the buttons, Kazuki had not paid any attention to his surroundings and had not seen the gang of upperclassmen following him. A sudden tug on the collar of his jacket had brought his attention back to the present. He had then been suddenly slammed against the concrete wall of the building to his left, the unexpected contact of his still slightly sore back with the hard surface making him wince. Just as the leader of the gang – some guy with a really weird hairdo from the 70s or 80s – had opened his mouth to say something to Kazuki, a fist had punched him in the face, sending him flying to the side.

Ichigo had saved him that day from the upperclassman gang and ever since then they had gotten to know each other better. Ichigo was like a brother to Kazuki and the blond-haired teenager would be damned, if he allowed anything dangerous to happen to the always scowling strawberry.

Another yawn escaped Kazuki's mouth as they neared the high school. Kazuki had woken up in the middle of the night to dispatch a Hollow that had been chasing a girl spirit in the park. The world of spirits, Hollows and shinigami had been revealed to Kazuki the same day the magic-draining bracelet had dropped one morning from his wrist 2 years ago, towards the end of his first year in Karakura. Kazuki had long ago accepted his fate of having no magic once the bracelet fell, but when it had happened it had still come as a surprise to the 13-year-old.

Kazuki had immediately tried to find even a small trace of his magic, but he had only encountered an oppressing emptiness where his magic core had once been. The most shocking part for him had been Hedwig leaving, though. The snowy white owl had made a brief stop in the kitchen of the Urahara Shoten on that fateful morning, nuzzled the young teenager's cheek and had then flown away, leaving a sad, but understanding Kazuki behind. Without the bond between him and his familiar created by his magic, Hedwig had been free to leave.

It was not long after that when he saw his first spirit – an old lady – floating around the corner, a broken chain hanging from a small metal plate on her chest. He had mentioned the old lady that evening after dinner to his tousan. Kisuke had taken him aside and told him everything: about pluses, Hollows, shinigami, zanpakutou, Shinoreijutsuin, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the rest. Almost immediately after that Kazuki had asked his tousan, if he could become a shinigami, even if he was still alive. After bearing his tousan's scrutiny for several long minutes, the former shinigami's answer had been "yes", though it had been immediately followed by a warning – the process might put Kazuki's life at risk.

Kazuki frowned as he and Ichigo stepped into Karakura Ichikou. The process through which he had gained his shinigami powers had indeed been very dangerous…

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, even if it was on the shorter side.^_^

Please, don't kill me for sending Hedwig away. I just couldn't find a way to keep her in my story…^_^'…

Please, leave reviews! They are the motivation for us writers to continue writing! Not to mention it is simply a joy to answer them all. So please, review!^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Shinigami Trials

Hello, my dear readers!^_^

Well, here is chapter 3. I promised that it would compensate for the shortness of chapter 2 and it does. So have fun reading it!^_^

Words to know for this chapter:

tatami = a type of mat used as flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms

chain of faith = chain protruding from a soul's chest and connecting it to its physical body

reiatsu = spiritual pressure

katana = Japanese sword

shikai = first release

I also received a few requests to explain the Blood Adoption Ritual from the previous chapter. So here it is: during the BAR (since it's too tiring to constantly write down the entire name) Kazuki's Potter blood got replaced by Kisuke's, causing the physical changes. Now, if he had been adopted by a woman, say Yoruichi, then Lily's blood would have been replaced by Yoruichi's and he would have taken on some of her physical traits, like her golden eyes and tanned skin. The replacement of the blood makes the BAR a painful ritual. And that's that.^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 3: Shinigami Trials**_

***Kazuki***

Kazuki looked up at his tousan from under the brim of his own bucket hat. Unlike his tousan's, which had white and green stripes, Kazuki's had black and green ones. In fact, an outside observer might say that he looked like a miniature version of his tousan when it came to his clothes. Kazuki was garbed in a dark green samue, the jacket of which he wore in a similar fashion to Kisuke's, and over it a black haori with a pattern of dark green diamonds along the bottom. Kazuki even wore getas and carried a fan with him at all times. In fact, Kazuki had adopted most of his tousan's habits, though Kazuki thought that only strengthened his bond with Kisuke.

A small smile appeared on the 13-year-old's face as he watched his tousan lift up one of the tatamis of the raised podium behind the rows of merchandise like a lid, revealing the end of a ladder. Without another word, the eccentric shopkeeper started descending it, eventually disappearing into the darkness. Kazuki hesitantly lowered himself down the opening and firmly grabbed the ladder. There was no way he would let go of it, if he could not even see how far down the ladder went. Closing his eyes and trusting his hands and his feet, the young teenager began the long descent down.

Kazuki certainly had not expected to see a huge space when his feet had finally hit solid ground and he had opened his eyes. The room, if it even could be considered a room, was like an endless plain with various rock formations and even a few trees. The high ceiling of the "room" resembled a cloudless, bright blue sky, like the one a person would see on a bright and sunny summer day. Quickly bringing out his fan, Kazuki hid his lower face behind it in an attempt to hide his awe at the room.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Kisuke jovially inquired, though the hand holding his cane was already moving.

Kazuki barely had time to even blink at the rapidly approaching end of the cane before it rammed into his forehead. Stumbling back from the strong blow, the blond-haired teenager wasted no time and quickly regained his balance, glaring at his tousan as he did. The former shinigami only opened his own fan and brought it up in front of his face, his hat already hiding his dark grey eyes.

"What are you doing, tousan!" the angry teen shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his father.

"Who? Me?" the blond innocently replied, his no-longer shadowed dark grey eyes sparkling in amusement. "I simply separated your soul from your physical body," he nonchalantly continued.

Kazuki quickly looked down at his chest, eyes widening at the sight of a chain dangling from a small metal plate. His slightly trembling right hand slowly grasped the chain before shocked eyes followed its length until they reached…a body lying on the ground. _His_ body lying on the ground. It was a surreal experience for the 13-year-old. Taking a deep breath, Kazuki calmed down his racing heart and looked up with determined grey-green eyes at his tousan.

"Okay, now what?" Kazuki asked, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Now we start with lesson 1. In short, we are going to bring the level of your reiatsu up until I deem it high enough. In order to do that, you are going to fight…against Ururu," Kisuke explained turning to look at the little girl at his side, who had already been waiting for them when they had arrived at the training grounds. Apparently that had been a silent sign of some sort, as the girl started running towards the confused, blond-haired teenager.

Grey-green eyes narrowed as Kazuki watched Ururu – the girl who was like a little sister to him – run towards him in a very relaxed manner, her face set in an expressionless mask. The 13-year-old immediately went into the defensive stance he had been taught by his martial arts sensei in the town's dojo, alarm bells ringing in his head as if there were no tomorrow. Kazuki remembered the advice a fellow martial arts practitioner from the dojo – a girl by the name of Arisawa Tatsuki – had given him one day after soundly beating him: watch not only your opponent's body, but also their eyes. Ururu chose that moment to attack.

By some miracle, Kazuki managed to dodge out of the way of the little girl's quickly approaching fist in time. Continuing his sideways movement by doing a small roll to the side and quickly jumping up again, the 13-year-old did what his instincts told him to do: he started running for his life, his chain of faith, as he remembered Kisuke telling him it was called, clinking with every single one of his moves.

What followed the next several hours could not even remotely be called fighting, since the only thing the blond teenager did was run and try to dodge Ururu's attacks. All the while Kazuki was frantically thinking how he could possibly escape from this nightmare. After diving to the side to avoid another probably fatal kick, Kazuki's patience finally snapped. Turning on his heal, the teen started running towards his opponent, carefully observing the little girl's movements.

Kazuki lifted his right fist and hoped that Ururu would fall for his feint. The girl moving her left hand to block his fist, Kazuki quickly crouched down and swung out his right leg, trying to catch her in the back of the knees. To his immense surprise, the attack worked and he effectively managed to hit his opponent. Before Kazuki could even blink, Ururu had somehow gotten onto his still outstretched right leg and was preparing for a strong kick aimed straight at his chest.

***Urahara***

The former shinigami quickly shunpoed to where his son lay on the ground and caught his little assistant around the waist, lifting her away from the motionless boy and murmuring calming words to her as he did. Seeing her calm down and switch back into "normal" mode, Kisuke turned towards his son and saw him staring at the sky, fatigue clearly showing in his grey-green eyes, as well as the boy's struggle to stay conscious. Bringing out his fan to hide his broad smile, the blond shopkeeper addressed the extremely exhausted teenager.

"Lesson 1: Clear! Your reiatsu is now at a sufficient enough level to…" he trailed off, watching as Tessai cut through Kazuki's chain of faith with a huge axe, "…move on to lesson 2!". Kisuke jovially exclaimed. His announcement done, the blond shopkeeper walked over to where his son was lying and still hadn't moved and placed his hand in front of the teen's eyes.

"Tanma Otoshi," Kisuke muttered, before removing his hand and revealing his son's closed eyes. (Time-Out Drop)

A small smile made its way onto the shopkeepers face when he noticed that his son's bucket hat was still on its original place – on his son's head. Shaking his head in amusement, Kisuke sat down next to his son in a cross-legged position. He would stay right by the teen's side until the 13-year-old woke up…or until the last link on his chain of faith eroded and he turned into a Hollow. The former shinigami quickly stopped that line of thought. He could not allow himself to think like that, not while his son was confronting his zanpakutou spirit…

***Kazuki***

Kazuki groaned as he slowly sat up from his position on the ground, placing a hand on his chest. Damn, he never knew that Ururu could kick so hard! Looking around himself, Kazuki noticed that he most definitely was not in the secret base/training grounds underneath the shoten anymore. In fact, he would have said that he was in the Himalayas or some kind of high mountain range: where ever he looked, there were mountain peaks covered in snow and below them everything was white and fluffy…like clouds...Kazuki groaned again, ignoring the cool gusts of wind blowing around him. Where the hell was he now?

"Why are you so confused? You should know this place better than anyone else," a voice suddenly said, chuckling at the end.

Quickly standing up and looking to his left, Kazuki found the speaker perched at the top of one of the many mountain peaks, arms crossed across its chest. The teen immediately knew one thing for sure – the speaker was not human. The being who had spoken stood at around 6 feet in height, its lower face covered with a long, fog grey scarf, the tattered ends of which flapped behind it in the breeze that surrounded them, cold, dark blue eyes gazing at Kazuki. It looked otherworldly, despite the fact that it wore a type of black, leather armor on its torso, black, leather pants and black, knee-high, leather boots. The hilt of a sword was visible over the intimidating figure's right shoulder. What really drew Kazuki's attention, though, were the wings on the being's back, the feathers a deep, midnight black colour and seemingly dusted with dark green. The being held itself with an air of confidence only an experienced warrior could have, power screaming from ever inch of its body. Its black hair reached no further than the nape of its neck and was slightly spiky.

The being suddenly extended its wings, revealing an impressive wingspan, and with one soft and apparently effortless thrust lifted off the mountain peak and flew towards the awed 13-year-old. The being's landing was smooth. Kazuki could now see just how exquisite the being's wings were, each individual feather bearing a small, dark green tip. The blond-haired teenager shook his head to get rid of the small daze he had been in. He would not let himself be distracted as easily as that. The being chuckled again.

"What do you mean by that? I have never been here before!" Kazuki denied, confused when the being merely chuckled again, amusement obvious in its, he now noticed, lightly glowing eyes.

"This, Kazuki, is your Inner World, a representation of your mind," the being replied, whilst motioning around with one hand. Kazuki saw that the being wore black, leather gloves.

"So…this is what my mind looks like? Wait, if this is my mind, then why are you here? Who are you?" the blond quickly asked, his grey-green eyes narrowing as he did. What was a strange creature doing in his mind?

"It is too early for you to hear my name, little one," it answered. Suddenly the winds picked up a little bit, ruffling the being's hair. "What is important, though, is discovering your shinigami powers. Right now the only obstacle between you and them is an unpleasant remnant from the incident that killed your parents 12 years ago," the creature continued.

"What? How do you know about that? And what do you mean by remnant?" Kazuki questioned, shocked that the being knew about that night and highly confused by its other comment.

"When Tom Riddle fired the Killing curse at you, your mother's protection activated and killed him. Unfortunately, that did not prevent you from being hit with the curse and, in short, you essentially died that night. However, a part of his own soul latched itself onto yours in an attempt to save itself and that allowed you to remain in the World of the Living all these years. This, in turn, gave you the potential to become a shinigami. Your magic has been blocking you from accessing your shinigami powers until recently and now that it is gone, there remains but one obstacle – Tom Riddle's soul fragment. In order for you to obtain your shinigami powers, you must face and defeat this fragment," the being explained.

Kazuki prided himself on grasping new information easily and so the blond-haired teen did not even stop to contemplate whether what the being had just told him was possible or not. The only thing that mattered right now was becoming a shinigami and if facing Riddle (_again_, he sighed) was necessary to achieve his goal, then so be it. Determined grey-green eyes looked into dark blue ones. The message they conveyed was clear. Nodding, the being extended one hand towards Kazuki, who took it without hesitation. The creature took off, easily carrying the teenager.

Kazuki noticed that the mountain peak they were flying towards was different than the others. It was pitch black and seemed to give off a malevolent aura. The creature landed on a fairly big outcrop, right in front of a growling figure chained to the ground by several glowing, ice blue chains in front of the opening of a cave. The figure lifted its face from the ground and Kazuki found himself staring into the red eyes of Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

"Why, if it isn't the annoying bird and Potter. Though you look nothing like your pathetic mudblood mother or weak blood traitor father," Riddle commented, his serpentine eyes looking at Kazuki.

The winged being in question seemed to scowl underneath the scarf, but merely shook its head and snapped its fingers. The effect was almost instantaneous and Kazuki wearily watched as the chains holding Riddle down slowly dissolved. The blond teenager let out the breath he had been holding in, focusing on the battle ahead of him. He didn't know how he was supposed to defeat Riddle with his bare hands, but he would find a way…hopefully.

Kazuki turned towards the being that had brought him here when he felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised when it presented him a Japanese katana. The hilt of the sword was dark green with black cord wrap. The guard of the weapon was oval and had the pictures of two eagles on it. The scabbard of the katana was black, with delicate, almost unnoticeable embroiderings of feathers the same dark green colour as the hilt decorating it. Taking it from the being's hands almost reverently, Kazuki slowly unsheathed the katana and marveled at the sharp, silver blade of the deadly weapon. With a small smile, Kazuki bowed towards the being and turned back to his opponent. What he saw made him gasp.

Riddle had undergone a huge transformation during the time the teenager had observed the weapon given to him by the being. Riddle had transformed into a monster straight out of a child's nightmare. The monster's body was vaguely humanoid, with two arms and legs, but they were extremely disproportionate to the beast's body. Each hand ended in 5 sharp claws that could easily cut through Kazuki like butter. A spiked, lizard-like tail swung around impatiently behind the monster. The blond teenager's eyes widened when they saw the hole in the monster's chest and the severely cracked, serpentine-like, white mask on the monster's face. Riddle had transformed into a Hollow.

Kazuki immediately lifted the katana in a defensive position in front of him, remembering his tousan telling him that a Hollow's weakness was its mask. If he could cut Riddle's Hollow mask in half, then the battle would be over. Hollow-Riddle cried out, red eyes blazing behind the mask, and attacked. The blond teenager barely managed to jump to the side and avoid the deadly claws of the monster that clearly wanted nothing more than to dice him up into tiny little pieces. As time passed and Kazuki continued to dodge the Hollow's furious attacks, the teenager felt the winds gradually picking up speed, nearly howling. Over the fierce wind, Kazuki could hear the winged being's shouting.

"You must hurry up, Kazuki! Your chain of faith is almost done eroding! You must…" the rest of the being's words were swallowed by the now raging windstorm. But Kazuki had gotten the gist of the being's message: finish the battle as quickly as possible.

Steeling his resolve, he dived underneath another of the Hollow's attacks, stepped into the monster's guard, jumped up into the air and quickly brought down his raised katana, slicing cleanly through the white mask. Kazuki watched as Hollow-Riddle disintegrated into tiny, black motes, leaving something behind on the ground. Still tense from the fight, the 13-year-old cautiously approached the object lying on the ground. To his surprise, it was a small, white, Hollow-like mask with dark green swirls beneath the eye holes and a pair of small, devil-like horns on its front. The horns themselves had thin, dark green ringlets, with the tips being black.

"What the hell is this?" Kazuki wondered, ignoring the abnormally strong winds and picking the mask up to look at it in more detail. Before he could lift it closer to his face, though, the blond teen suddenly fainted.

The winged being went over to the teen's prone body and crouched down next to it. Frowning, it pried the mask away from the blond's fingers and stood up. A sad sigh escaped from underneath the being's scarf as it looked at the object in its hand.

"Many more battles await you, Kazuki…" it murmured, before turning around and flying away back to its favorite mountain peak.

***Urahara***

Kisuke had unsheathed his Benihime, but was holding her in a loose way. A pained expression was on his face as he watched his son's chain of faith finish eroding, leaving a small, black hole in the teenager's chest. Two silent tears trailed down his cheeks as he watched a white substance start pouring out of the hole. He had been truly stupid to even think about helping his son become a shinigami…

Just as he was about to lift his zanpakutou and get ready to eliminate the soon-to-be-Hollow, a blinding white light engulfed the 13-year-old's body. The brightness of the light made the eccentric shopkeeper cover his eyes, thoughts of killing his son completely leaving his mind as he wondered what was happening. After the light steadily died down and the dust cloud created by it slowly cleared away, Kisuke saw his son standing in front of him, wearing the traditional shinigami shihakusho and a zanpakutou at his side. But as Kazuki's face was revealed, Kisuke was shocked to see a Hollow mask covering it. It had two dark green swirls below the eye holes and two small, devil-like horns on the front, with thin dark green ringlets and black tips.

Kisuke watched wearily as Kazuki's right hand rose and grabbed the mask, moving it to the side so that it rested on the right side of his head. Grey-green eyes glared at the blond-haired shopkeeper, who upon seeing this quickly put a broad smile on his face.

"Lesson 2: Clear!" Kisuke happily exclaimed, before suddenly yelping in pain and holding his nose. Kazuki stood in front of him with a pleased smile on his face, his right hand, curled into a fist, still hovering where Kisuke's nose had been a second ago.

"That was for not warning me!" the 13-year-old angrily exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering at the man sitting in front of him. However, the former shinigami was too happy that his son had not become a Hollow to notice it. Though he was worried that his son had emerged with a Hollow mask, like Shinji and the others so many years ago…

***Kazuki***

The 13-year-old lowered his hand, noticing that he wasn't wearing his favorite black haori anymore. Instead he was dressed in a white shitagi and a black kosode and hakama, a white obi holding them together. Instead of his feet being bare, he was wearing a pair of white tabi and his getas were replaced by a pair of waraji. Feeling a weight on his left side, though not an unpleasant one, Kazuki looked down and found the katana the winged being had given him to fight Hollow-Riddle safely tucked into his white obi.

"Now that you have gained the powers of a shinigami, we can move on to lesson 3!" his tousan trumped. Grey-green eyes immediately focused on the eccentric shopkeeper.

"No! First you are going to explain what in Kami's name you did to me before!" the blond-haired teenager protested, pointing an accusing finger at man in front of him.

Kazuki's narrowed eyes carefully followed the shopkeeper's movements as the man stood up and brought his open fan in front of his face.

"A spirit's reiatsu increases the fastest when it is in danger of termination, which your spirit was, thanks to Ururu's constant attacks. The point of lesson 1 was to increase your reiatsu level and deplete it as much as possible at the same time. Why these contradictory actions? So that your soul was in danger of dying because of lack of reiatsu, thereby forcing your zanpakutou spirit to draw you into your Inner World. Once there, you would seek out and obtain your shinigami powers. Of course, there was the danger of your chain of faith eroding completely before you managed to do that, but I knew you would be able to do it in time," Kisuke explained. Kazuki could only gape as his tousan finished his explanation.

"O-Omae…Kisama!" the blond teenager exclaimed, drawing his zanpakutou and furiously lunging at the former shinigami. (Y-You…Bastard!)

To Kazuki's immense surprise, his tousan merely took his ever-present cane…and drew out a sword? No, Kazuki reminded himself, not a sword – a zanpakutou. After all, his tousan had once been a taichou-class shinigami and it would be logical for him to still have his zanpakutou. Kazuki's zanpakutou clashed against his tousan's and with a small push against his opponent's blade the blond-haired teen distanced himself from the usually jovial shopkeeper.

"Well, I see you are eager to start lesson 3," Kisuke calmly observed. A foreboding chill spread down Kazuki's spine as his tousan looked down at his weapon. "Okiro, Benihime". (Awaken, Benihime)

Kazuki stared as he witnessed his first ever shikai release. The form of the katana in his tousan's hand started shifting ever so slightly. The curved handle of the cane transformed into an elongated handle, the end of which bent forward, wrapped in black cord wrap. Where the hilt met the guard there was a red string, though instead of a guard, there was a U-shaped decoration covering the first 2 or 3 inches of the blade. The blade itself had become slightly broader towards the tip than before and was black with a silver edge. Unlike that of a typical katana, Benihime's tip was slanted like a razor's edge.

"Sa, ikuyo," was all the blond-hared man said before darting forward and moving his sword to the right in a horizontal slash. (Now, let's go.)

Crouching down to avoid being cut in half, Kazuki felt fear rise within him as the other zanpakutou caught the horns of his mask, ripping it off his head. That was much to close for comfort for Kazuki. The 13-year-old quickly twisted his zanpakutou so that it pointed downwards and moved it to the left side of his face in time to block his tousan's next attack with the flat side of the blade. The force behind the blow was so strong that the young teenager had to use his left hand to push against the lower part of his zanpakutou.

"I commend you for blocking my Benihime instead of dodging it, Kazuki," Kisuke complimented, his eyes completely hidden by the brim of his bucket hat, though the small, content smile on his face revealed the joy he felt in fighting.

Kazuki moved his zanpakutou over his head and deflected the other sword to the right, whilst quickly jumping up to the left from his position. Using the small time interval between his father stopping his sword's movement and redirecting it towards him for another attack, the 13-year-old started running, his fight or flight reflex kicking in. The next few hours would be torture, he knew that much.

Indeed, his tousan's assaults never decreased in number or diminished in power. Every single time Kazuki evaded a strike from Benihime, the released zanpakutou severely damaged the ground or the boulders and stone formations. Every time the blond teenager was forced to block a strike, the bones in his arms were jarred from the powerful blows. As the fight between father and son wore on, only adrenalin kept the 13-year-old moving, sweat running down his youthful face in steady rivulets, his dark blond hair sticking to his head.

As Kazuki dived to the side yet again, the teenager berated himself for being such a coward in the face of danger. Painful though remembering it was, had he not faced a 50-foot-long basilisk not even a year ago? Had he not confronted Quirrel and Voldemort to protect the Philosopher's Stone? He was truly pathetic for running from his tousan, of all people, and the young shinigami wished that he was stronger, braver, that he cold stand his ground.

"_**Why are you running then?**_" a familiar voice suddenly asked. Kazuki stopped in his tracks and looked up, shocked when he found the winged being from his Inner World standing in front of him.

"You!" the startled teenager exclaimed.

"Kazuki, what was your reason for becoming a shinigami?" the being's baritone voice rumbled from beneath the fog grey scarf and suddenly Kazuki found himself atop one of the numerous mountain peaks in his Inner World.

"My reason? My reason was…to be able to protect. I want to protect the people precious to me. I want to protect those who are innocent. I want to protect and to do that I needed to become a shinigami," Kazuki answered, his certainty rising with each sentence and his resolve becoming visible in his eyes, which started glowing an ice blue colour.

"Then cease running and shake off your fear. Start flying and become free. Never stop moving forward and harden your resolve. Act without hesitation. Now, shout! My name is..."

***Urahara***

Kisuke stopped when he saw his son stand still. The young teenager's reiatsu slowly started growing, a light breeze whirling in a circle around his unmoving figure. Dark grey eyes widened when a pillar of ice blue reiatsu erupted from where his son stood and the boy finally started moving. Kisuke held his Benihime in a protective position in front of himself, though a small smile slowly formed on his face.

***Kazuki***

Turning his fiercely glowing eyes on his tousan, Kazuki lifted his zanpakutou with his right hand, holding it horizontally in front of him.

"Mazeru, Arashi!" the young shinigami shouted, a blast of reiatsu enveloping him as he did. When the dust cloud created by the sudden burst of his reiatsu dissipated, Kazuki looked down at the weapon in his hand. (Stir, Tempest!)

The sword had remained the same length, though the blade was now the same black and silver colour and broadened a little bit towards the end, like his tousan's Benihime. The hilt had become a dark blue colour, though the black cord-wrap was the same. The guard had changed from being oval to being X-shaped. His zanpakutou had almost a dozen tiny, sharp edges, like the teeth of a shark, pointing towards the base of the blade on its silver side. Like his tousan's Benihime, his zanpakutou ended in a razor-like slanted edge. A dark blue tassel hung from the end of the hilt. All in all, Kazuki thought that his zanpakutou was beautiful and combined with its deadliness – magnificent.

"Impressive, Kazuki, impressive," the eccentric shopkeeper commented, silently assessing the shikai of his son's shinigami weapon. "Now we can move onto the real goal of lesson 3: knock off my hat!" the blond-haired man happily exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance and preparing to attack his son. Kazuki merely locked his determined grey-green eyes on his tousan's dark grey ones.

"If that is all, then I will end it in one strike," the teenager calmly stated, raising his zanpakutou above his head and pointing it at the sky.

***Urahara***

Kisuke suddenly realized what his son was about to do. Quickly bringing his zanpakutou in front of him, the former shinigami activated one of his Benihime's shikai abilities.

"Chikasumi no Tate!" he shouted and a hexagonal-shaped, crimson barrier appeared in front of him. The bright red shield was almost twice as tall as the eccentric shopkeeper. (Blood Mist Shield!)

Less than a second after the last word had left his mouth, his son brought his zanpakutou down in a slashing motion, releasing an almost invisible blast of wind following in the arc of the sword's swing. The collision between the blast and his shield created a blinding light, leaving Kisuke to wonder what had happened. Once everything became visible again, the blond shopkeeper was surprised, to say the least. His Blood Mist Shield was severely cracked and mere moments away from breaking. Releasing it, Kisuke was greeted with the sight of his son sprawled out on the ground and sleeping, his zanpakutou, though in its sealed state once more, tightly clutched in the young teenager's right hand.

"He has a lot of potential, Kisuke," a deep voice commented.

A proud smile graced the eccentric shopkeeper's face as dark grey eyes focused on the black cat now sitting next to his son, its tail swinging thoughtfully as it contemplated the figure of the slumbering teenager with its slitted, golden eyes. Kisuke picked up his green-and-white-striped bucket hand from the ground, dusted it off and directed a wide grin at the feline.

"Yes, he does," he replied.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.^_^

Please, leave reviews! Reviews are important, as they not only encourage us writers to continue writing, but are also a way for us to know that our work is appreciated. So, please, leave reviews!^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting Times Ahead

Konichiwa, my dear readers!^_^

I proudly present to you Chapter 3! I really did enjoy writing it and I think it's one of the best ones I have written so far. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!^_^

Words to know for this chapter:

outouto = little brother

Kido = Demon Way

Hado = Way of Destruction

hakuda = hand-to-hand combat, basically

nibantai = Second Division

Omnitsukido = Stealth Force

Jinzen = lit. Blade Zen, meditation exercise aimed at conversing with the zanpakutou spirit

Kurohitsugi = Black Coffin

reiryoku = spiritual power

reiraku = spirit threads

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 4: Interesting Times Ahead**_

***Kazuki***

Kazuki jumped in his seat, startled by the bell signifying the end of the first lesson. He had, once again, managed to doze off during English classes. Then again, why should he pay attention, when he already knew the language? Sighing, the 15-year-old stood up from his seat and stretched out slightly to shake off the remaining sleepiness. He really should start letting the shinigami responsible for Karakura take care of the Hollows. A slap to the back of his head made the blond teenager turn around, a hand rubbing the spot where the orange-haired teen had hit him.

"You slept through English again, didn't you, outouto?" Ichigo teased, his scowl still in place. Kazuki felt his eye twitch.

"Urusai, Ichigo. It's not like I need to listen. You know I lived in England before coming here," Kazuki replied. A smug look appeared on the other teen's face. ("Shut up, Ichigo")

"Then you shouldn't be worried at all about the test we have tomorrow on conditionals, ne, Kazuki?"

"Conditionals?" Kazuki numbly repeated, an almost unnoticeable note of fear in his voice as his face slightly paled. If there was one thing Kazuki hated about English grammar, it was the conditionals.

"Yup. We'll be transforming sentences and determining which conditional is used"

"Ano…You wouldn't mind lending me your notes on conditionals, would you, Ichigo?" the 15-year-old inquired with a sheepish smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck in obvious discomfort.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes as he handed the aforementioned notes to the blond teenager. Kazuki grinned as he took them, knowing that Ichigo was still trying to figure out how he could be at the top of the class with such an attitude towards learning.

"Kazuki!" someone shouted from behind. Grey-green eyes spotted the approaching figure of Arisawa Tatsuki, one of both Kazuki's and Ichigo's best friends.

"Os, Tatsuki," Kazuki greeted the black-haired girl. ("Morning, Tatsuki")

"Os, Kazuki, Ichigo," she returned before facing the blond teenager. "Ne, Kazuki, you'll be sparring with me today, right?"

"Of course!" was his enthusiastic reply.

Ever since his tousan had started teaching him hakuda, one of the disciplines taught to the shinigami at the Academy in Soul Society, Kazuki had drastically improved in his hand-to-hand combat. Of course, it helped that Urahara Kisuke had been the former 3rd seat of the nibantai and, as such, the Corps Commander of the Omnitsukido Detention Unit. One of the requirements to have that position was to be a Hakuda Master. Because of his extensive training at home he had become Tatsuki's favorite opponent at the dojo.

"Perfect. Ja ne!" Tatsuki said before running back towards one of their classmates, Inoue Orihime, who was enthusiastically explaining something to one of the other girls in the class. Kazuki shook his head in amusement as he observed the energetic girl wave her arms around to illustrate whatever it is she was talking about. ("See you later!")

"She's a…strange…girl," the blond-haired teenager commented to the other boy, his head tilted comically to the side. Ichigo chose to ignore his comment in favor of greeting one of their other friends, Sado Yasutora, though they both called him Chado.

Kazuki craned his neck to look up at the tall teenager of Mexican descent. As usual, his wavy brown hair hung in front of his eyes and the golden medallion he always wore around his neck was clearly visible. A small grin formed on Kazuki's face as he remembered the day he and Ichigo became friends with the gentle giant. All thanks to the shiny accessory around Chado's neck. True, they had gotten slightly beaten up, but the fight had been worth it, especially since it had gotten rid of the same group of upperclassman bullies that had attacked Kazuki on his first day of school in Karakura.

"Os, Chado. How are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Mondai nai," Chado replied, giving the orange-haired teenager his signature thumbs up. ("No problem")

With a small sigh at the other's usual answer, Kazuki engaged in small talk with the big guy. The 15-year-old absentmindedly wondered when he would get back home today. He really wanted to practice the 90th Hado. When Tessai, being the former taichou of the Kido Corps, had begun teaching Kazuki Kido, the blond shinigami had taken to it like a fish to water. It was so similar to magic, that Kazuki had no problems controlling the amount and strength of reiryoku needed to successfully perform the various Kido. He could even abandon the incantation – a practice known as Eishohaki – for Kidos up to level 80. Tessai often told him that he would have easily been accepted into the Kido Corps, an amazing feat.

"_**Kazuki, you're spacing out again,**_" a familiar, baritone voice rumbled at the back of his mind.

"_I've been reminiscing all day long, if you haven't noticed, Arashi. That usually includes spacing out and ignoring the outside world,_" Kazuki retorted, clearly amused by his zanpakutou's reprimand.

Despite the fact that Jinzen was supposedly the only way to carry out a normal conversation with one's zanpakutou, Kazuki had discovered that Arashi liked to know everything about his daily life. This, in turn, had led to the blond-haired teenager having many long and deep conversations with his zanpakutou spirit, though Arashi had made it clear that he would not allow Kazuki to lag behind in his human education. With the spirit's help, Kazuki had realized that he was a rather intelligent boy, contrary to what he had thought at Hogwarts. He could blame the know-it-all Granger and her constant need to demonstrate her knowledge for that, as well as the Dursley's conditioning to not get higher grades than Dudley in primary school.

"_**Aibou, you're doing it again,**_" Arashi remarked, effectively bringing the 15-year-old back to the present. Kazuki rubbed the side of his head with one hand as he quickly took notes about what Ochi-sensei was explaining about the human DNA, mentally berating himself for not paying attention to one of his favorite classes.

"_I don't know why I am remembering so many things today,_" Kazuki told his zanpakutou spirit with a mental sigh.

"_**Maybe you should take the night off? Just stay at home and leave the Hollows to the shinigami?"**_ the winged spirit suggested. Kazuki immediately shook his head.

"_No. The shinigami are too slow, they aren't doing enough. You know as well as I do that the Hollow this morning could have seriously hurt many people,_" the blond teenager angrily commented. The incident this morning had unnerved him greatly, especially since Ichigo had been near the explosion.

There was no reply from the zanpakutou spirit. Sighing, Kazuki looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2:30. There were still 20 minutes until the end of the school day. An image of him promising Tatsuki to spar with her in the extracurricular martial arts class appeared in Kazuki's mind. The blond-haired teenager mentally groaned. That meant that he would get home at around 6:00.

_**After martial arts practice…**_

Kazuki waved to Tatsuki as they parted on their way home. The tomboyish girl had improved, much to the blond's surprise. He hadn't sparred with Tatsuki in almost a month since their martial arts instructor seemed insistent on hindering the two best fighters in the group from partnering up. The 15-year-old boy was certain that if it hadn't been for his tousan's almost brutal training in hakuda, then Tatsuki might have beaten him during their friendly spar.

As Kazuki neared the shop he could hear Jinta's usual quarrels with Ururu. It amazed him how the little girl had not retaliated by now, but he guessed that their sibling-like bond stopped her from inflicting any kind of harm on the small redhead. Ignoring the two children, Kazuki entered his tousan's shop and directly went up to his bedroom, throwing his schoolbag in a corner of his room. Deft fingers quickly started unbuttoning the white dress shirt before throwing it on the bed. A few minutes later Kazuki was dressed in his dark green samue and haori, his favorite black-and-green-striped bucket hat sitting securely on top of his slightly messy, dark blond hair. Knowing that Tessai was probably already waiting at the underground training grounds, the 15-year-old quickly made his way down there.

"What is the incantation for Hado 90?" Tessai immediately interrogated him the moment Kazuki's foot touched the ground. Turning towards the former taichou of the Kido Corps with a smirk on his face and a hand on his hat so that it obscured his grey-green eyes, Kazuki jovially answered his question as he made his way towards him, his getas audible in the vast expanse beneath the Urahara Shoten.

"Endlessly seeping crest of corruption. Arrogant vessel of madness. Boil forth and deny. Paralyze and flicker. Disrupt and slumber. Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of filth. Unite. Reject. Fill with soil and know thy own weakness. Hado 90: Kurohitsugi," Kazuki recited perfectly, finally reaching his Kido teacher.

"Good. What is Kurohitsugi's effect?" Tessai continued with his questioning.

"Kurohitsugi takes on the form of a giant box of black energy, which envelops the target with a strong torrent of gravity. Spear-like objects protrude from the box and pierce the target within from head to toe," the blond teenager responded.

"What are the roles of the different parts of the incantation?"

"Well, "Endlessly seeping crest of corruption. Arrogant vessel of madness. Boil forth and deny" is the part, which gives the reiryoku form. The second part, "Paralyze and flicker. Disrupt and slumber. Crawling queen of iron", stabilizes the amount of reiryoku used in the Kido. The third part, "Eternally self-destructing doll of filth", sets the parametric limitations of the Kido. Lastly, "Unite. Reject. Fill with soil and know thy own weakness" is the attack clause, or command," Kazuki answered, ticking off the different parts of the incantation on his fingers as he did. Tessai nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Good. Now, the target is the human-like doll sitting on top of that big rock formation", the former Kido Corps taichou explained, pointing towards the aforementioned doll in the distance. "What you must do to consider this Hado as mastered is to destroy the doll without destroying the surface it sits on".

Kazuki inclined his head and focused his grey-green eyes on his target. Without even blinking, the blond-haired teenager directed his reiryoku towards his right hand, which he pointed towards the unfortunate doll. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that Tessai would be there, if anything went wrong, Kazuki started reciting the incantation for one of the most difficult Kidos to control.

"Endlessly seeping crest of corruption. Arrogant vessel of madness! Boil forth and deny! Paralyze and flicker! Disrupt and slumber! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of filth! Unite! Reject! Fill with soil and know thy own weakness! Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!" the 15-year-old shouted.

A fine sheen of sweat had appeared on the teen's forehead as he concentrated on guiding his reiryoku in the right direction, regulating its flow and adjusting the parameters of the Kido at the same time. His effort was rewarded by a small, yet steadily growing sphere of black-and-purple reiryoku forming in his right hand and shooting towards his target at the end of the incantation. The doll was soon engulfed by a giant black box with numerous spikes on its surfaces. Suddenly the spikes seemed to lengthen before disappearing into the pitch black surface. When the Kido dissipated, Kazuki saw that the doll had been practically shredded to pieces.

A satisfied grin stretched across the teen's face as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his slightly trembling right hand, pleased by the result. The blond-haired teen was exhausted, though – he had never thought that Hado 90 would drain him so much.

"Very nice job, Kazuki," a female voice complimented him. Recognizing it, the blond-haired boy whirled around and found himself face to face with Shihoin Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash herself. The grin on his face became even bigger.

"Yoruichi!" the teenager happily exclaimed before wrapping his arms around the slender woman in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Hello, brat," she greeted him, fondly ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" came Kazuki's indignant shout, swatting away her hand from his head.

That's when the blond-haired teen realized that his hat was missing. Narrowing his grey-green eyes, Kazuki slowly looked at the former nibantai taichou…and saw her twirling his beloved black-and-green-striped bucket hat in one of her hands, silently challenging him to their usual game of tag. With a wink in his direction and a Cheshire grin on her face, the golden-eyed woman disappeared.

"Yoruichi! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!" Kazuki exclaimed before using shunpo as well.

His first meeting with Yoruichi had been quite memorable. Kazuki had been doing the sword katas his tousan had shown him, when suddenly a black cat had appeared in front of him, startling the 13-year-old boy. Then, the cat had begun talking. That, much to Yoruichi's shock, he had later found out, had only made his eye twitch as bad memories of transforming cats had risen to the forefront of his mind. Mere seconds after thinking about Professor McGonnagal, Kazuki had started chasing the black cat and furiously swinging at it with his bokken as the cat laughed and led him on a merry hunt. After running around the spacious training grounds for several hours, the animal had abruptly stopped and transformed into a beautiful woman. Kazuki would have had no problem with that, if it weren't for the fact that the woman had been naked. The blond-haired teenager had then promptly fainted, a fierce blush on his face.

His tousan had informed Kazuki afterwards that the cat-woman was Shihoin Yoruichi and that she would be teaching him Hoho, another of the four disciplines taught at the Spiritual Arts Academy. As it turned out, Kazuki was a natural at it and had mastered the basics of shunpo fairly quickly. Ever since then he and Yoruichi always engaged in a game of "flash tag" whenever they met. She would take something of his, usually his bucket hat, and he would try to get it back. In the two years since they had started doing this, Kazuki had managed to retrieve his bucket hat only 4 times from the Goddess of Flash. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he could probably rival her speed in a few years and he might even surpass her in a few decades. For a shinigami, improvement in such a short amount of time was considered nigh impossible.

Kazuki silently cursed as he missed Yoruichi by a few inches. He was exhausted from performing a 90s Level Kido and he was certain that he wouldn't be able to make this a drawn out chase. The trick with winning their games of tag was to predict where Yoruichi would appear next. Certainly an extremely difficult task, but not impossible. Concentrating, Kazuki searched for Yoruichi's reiraku. Reiraku was spirit energy in the atmosphere condensed and visualized, usually as threads, and most shinigami with high level reiryoku could do it.

White ribbons suddenly appeared around the teenager in his mind. He immediately found the two red ones: one was his and the other was Yoruichi's. Kazuki found the fact that a shinigami's reiraku was red to be quite useful. Ignoring his own red reiraku, the blond 15-year-old firmly grasped the other one in his mind. Now it was only a question of following it and catching up to the Goddess of Flash.

Not even 2 minutes later Kazuki was hot on the dark-skinned woman's heels, enjoying the game just as much as she was. Reaching out with his right hand, he made a grab for his beloved bucket hat. To his great chagrin, he missed and Yoruichi seemed to increase her speed. With a small grimace, Kazuki sped up as well. He could actually feel in minute detail how his reiryoku was quickly diminishing. The blond teenager swore under his breath. At this rate, he would collapse from reiryoku loss in about 13 minutes, 15 would be stretching it.

Kazuki sighed in defeat 12 minutes later. He was down to his last reiryoku reserves and he would be damned, if he fell unconscious because of not knowing his limits. Stopping the flow of reiryoku to his feet, the young shinigami slowly made his way towards the ladder leading back up into the shop, calmly expecting Yoruichi to join him. Indeed, the Goddess of Flash shunpoed right next to him, handing him his hat. The two walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You would have been jumping up and down in anger by now, brat," Yoruichi lightly commented, sharp, golden eyes carefully observing the teen's face. A sly smile was her answer. "Well? Why aren't you throwing a temper tantrum?" she inquired, a small pout on her face.

"That, Yoruichi, is a secret," Kazuki replied, his fan hiding his grin and the brim of his hat obstructing the former shinigami's view of his grey-green eyes.

***Yoruichi***

It was moments like these that Kazuki reminded Yoruichi of Kisuke. The blond-haired teenager sometimes behaved exactly like her best friend did, making her think of him as a younger version of Kisuke. The Goddess of Flash could not stop a grin from surfacing on her face as she imagined what Soi Fon's reaction to meeting Kazuki would be. Then again, she hoped that a meeting between her best friend's son and her former subordinate would never happen. As she got to the end of the ladder, she saw that Kazuki had stopped and was looking towards the entrance of the shop. Serious dark grey eyes met her golden ones as Kisuke closed the sliding door behind himself.

"Interesting times lie ahead," the usually jovial shopkeeper merely commented, a mysterious smile on his face.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.^_^

Please, leave reviews! I would really appreciate them!^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

Hello, my dear readers!^_^

Well, here is chapter 5. We are slowly but surely getting into the Bleach storyline and things are starting to get interesting. I hope you enjoy reading it!^_^

Words to know for this chapter:

aibou = partner

gigai = faux body

Hougyoku = lit. crumbling orb, it's the device, which is at the center of everything in Bleach

gomen = sorry

shikomizue = lit. prepared cane, is a sword normally concealed inside a cane or walking stick

shinigami daiko = substitute shinigami

Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoko = Technological development Department

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 5: Revelations**_

***Kazuki***

Kazuki winced as he stretched out. He really should stop falling asleep at his desk, but he had so many ideas. For two years now he had been trying to make Kido versions of some spells, like Expelliarmus. It was tricky work, but so interesting! It didn't help that his tousan's love for inventing new items had rubbed off on him as well. After yesterday's game of tag with Yoruichi, Kazuki had had the brilliant idea of creating a device that slowed down the drain in a shinigami's reiryoku during battle. Had Yoruichi been fighting him seriously yesterday, then the blond-haired teenager was certain he would have died from having too low reserves of reiryoku after performing Hado 90: Kurohitsugi.

He had immediately created a list of materials he could use for such a device, but what had really stumped him last night was part of the inner workings of the device – how the hell could he limit the use of reiryoku and at the same time allow the user to easily release at least their shikai and use their zanpakutou's techniques? These two goals absolutely contradicted each other. However, this had also created a challenge and before Kazuki knew it, he had worked well into the night and had, at some point, fallen asleep. Looking down at the slightly smudged diagrams now, though, made the young shinigami smile – losing some sleep because of this had been worth it. Now all he needed to do was make the device into something more compact, light and inconspicuous. Perhaps a watch of some kind? That was definitely an idea to be considered.

"_**Aibou, you'll be late for school,**_" Arashi informed the distracted 15-year-old.

"Hm, if I could minimize the…What is it, Arashi?" Kazuki mumbled as he started drawing another diagram.

"_**You will be late for school and will miss the English test,**_" the zanpakutou spirit repeated, shaking his head at his wielder's behaviour. Kazuki froze up in the middle of writing down an equation.

"English? Test?" the blond parroted as his face slowly drained of colour. "Oh no! We have a test on conditionals today and I haven't studied at all!" he shouted before running towards his closet and quickly getting dressed.

***Urahara***

Kisuke yawned as he sat down at the breakfast table. He had barely gotten any sleep, tormented by guilt as he had replayed the events of last night in his head over and over again. He could not believe that he had actually given the gigai containing the Hougyoku to that shinigami and to a Kuchiki at that. The blond-haired man knew that Byakuya would slowly kill him for doing that to his sister.

Trying not to think what his fate might be, Kisuke took a sip from his cup of tea. Ah, Tessai really knew how to make good, relaxing tea. Suddenly a blur of white ran past the tired shopkeeper, making him blink and turn in the direction the blur had gone. He barely caught a glimpse of Kazuki's white shirt as the teen ran out of the shop. Straining his sleep-deprived brain a little bit, the blond-haired man could make out the words his son was yelling as he turned around the corner.

"Gomen, tousan, but I'll be late for school!"

Kisuke's only reaction was to shake his head in amusement. He remembered how he himself had run to the Shinoreijutsuin like his son did to Karakura Ichikou. Those were the good days, before Aizen had stepped into their peaceful lives and ruined them. Shaking his head again, this time to dispel the unpleasant thoughts and memories, Kisuke took another sip of his green tea.

***Kazuki***

Kazuki mentally cursed as he wondered which conditional he was using. He could never remember how the combination of verb tenses went. He just did it instinctively, without even pausing to think about grammar. Then again, he was also distracted by his thoughts about why Ichigo had not come to school. Focusing back on the test, the blond-haired teen quickly scribbled "II Conditional" next to the last transformed sentence before putting his pencil down just as the bell rang. Kazuki inwardly cheered that it was finally time for lunch…when he suddenly remembered his hasty exit that morning. Letting his head fall on his desk with a resounding "thud", the 15-year-old bemoaned his foodless fate.

"Outouto, don't bash your brains out," a familiar voice reprimanded him. Turning around in his seat, Kazuki saw that Ichigo had finally arrived to school.

It wasn't long before Chado, as well as Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro, two of their friends, joined them as well, listening to Ichigo's story about a truck crashing into his house in the middle of the night and everyone sleeping through it. Kazuki had taken out his fan to hide the frown on his face from his friends and, most importantly, Ichigo. There was something off about the orange-haired teen's reiryoku. A quick reiraku search later answered the blond's question. Somehow Ichigo had suddenly become a shinigami. Was this what his tousan had been alluding to last night?

Deciding to question his tousan on the matter of Ichigo once he went back home, the blond-haired boy slowly released the reiraku. Just as the last white ribbon disappeared, Kazuki saw another red one materialize near him. His eyes widened. There were two new shinigami at the school? Gently getting a hold of the new reiraku and discreetly following it, he was shocked when it led to none other than the new transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia. Grey-green eyes narrowed and turned back to Ichigo as the red ribbon dissipated.

"What's the next class again?" Ichigo inquired.

"Modern Nations," Mizuiro answered.

"Oh, so _you_'re Kurosaki-kun?" a female voice suddenly asked, making everyone turn around and look at the new student. "My name is Kuchiki. I will be sitting next to you," she continued.

Kazuki immediately noticed the fake and horribly theatrical way Kuchiki-san was talking in. He also carefully took note of Ichigo's reaction to the new student. The blond teenager carefully lowered his eyes so that no one would notice the glint of suspicion within them. It appeared that his brother in all but blood already knew Kuchiki-san. Could she have something to do with Ichigo becoming a shinigami?

The 15-year-old had his question answered later that day. As he crouched behind the panels separating the school corridor from the school's courtyard, Kazuki absentmindedly wondered, if Kuchiki-san had not sensed him yet because her powers had been almost entirely drained by Ichigo. Kazuki stopped his train of thought when Kuchiki basically demanded Ichigo to do her job in her place and was ready to jump out when the female shinigami ejected Ichigo's spirit from his body. From his vantage point, the blond saw the biggest sword he had ever seen strapped to the orange-haired boy's back. Was it even possible for a shinigami to have such a huge weapon? As he watched the female shinigami lead Ichigo away, Kazuki decided to question his tousan first before doing anything.

_**After school at the Urahara Shoten…**_

Grey-green eyes carefully looked around the empty shop. He could not sense his tousan's reiatsu from anywhere inside the shop, which left only one possibility. Kazuki dropped his schoolbag at the entrance of the shop, not caring whether someone could trip over it or not, and headed for the entrance to the underground training grounds.

"Kazuki," the eccentric shopkeeper greeted his son when the blond-haired teenager reached the bottom of the ladder, his voice devoid of its usually jovial tone.

"Tousan," Kazuki replied, "Care to tell me why Ichigo is a shinigami and why there is another shinigami at school?" he questioned, slipping a gikongan into his mouth as he did.

The former shinigami didn't answer and only took his sword out of its cane. Kazuki mirrored his tousan's action and took his zanpakutou out of its scabbard. Father and son stood in silence, neither moving. All of a sudden they both turned into blurs, sparks flying whenever the two katanas clashed. The two fighters exchanged blows for several minutes in that way before they stopped, both standing on separate boulders. Kazuki was the first to move this time, raising his weapon with his right hand and holding it horizontally in front of himself.

"Mazeru, Arashi!" he calmly commanded, his grey-green eyes never leaving his tousan's dark grey ones as his zanpakutou changed.

"Okiro, Benihime!" the eccentric shopkeeper said before his katana transformed as well. A soft, red glow surrounded Benihime's blade as the blond-haired man increased his reiatsu. Kazuki did the same as a dark blue glow slowly engulfed his own zanpakutou.

The tense silence stretched out as both blonds waited for the other to make the first move. With a sigh and a slight twitch of his right eye, Kazuki lifted his zanpakutou over his head and slashed it downwards.

"Kazewokiru!" he shouted, watching as a powerful blast of wind was fired in the arc of his zanpakutou's swing. His tousan quickly used shunpo to dodge the attack, which left a very deep indentation in the ground upon impact. ("Cutting wind!")

"Nake, Benihime!" came his tousan's counterattack, a blast of red energy leaving the older shinigami's blade and heading in his direction. ("Sing, Benihime!")

"Junsai!" Kazuki exclaimed, cutting a line on the ground in front of himself. A huge wall of water emerged from it, the shopkeeper's attack bouncing off of it and into the sky. Using shunpo, the 15-year-old went to where his tousan was standing, his zanpakutou already moving in a painfully obvious frontal attack. The former shinigami successfully blocked the teen's swing, but Kazuki only smirked as he pressed his right hand to the back of Arashi's blade, his left one still firmly gripping the hilt. ("Water Shield!")

"Hageshi Nami," he calmly intoned, a strong torrent of water exploding from the edge of his zanpakutou. The former juunibantai taichou quickly dived to the side, barely avoiding his son's attack, and shunpoed to a safe distance. ("Torrential wave")

***Urahara***

Kisuke was very happy for his son. Kazuki was learning about his zanpakutou's various abilities very quickly, his power growing at an astonishing rate. Kisuke had never seen a shinigami advance in their relationship with their zanpakutou with the ease Kazuki was doing it. The 15-year-old's skill in Kido was also shocking, though having been a wizard before was an advantage.

"You've improved, Kazuki. Again. What was that ability you used to block my attack?" Kisuke inquired, sealing his Benihime back into her shikomizue form. He watched as his son did the same with his zanpakutou.

"It was my water shield, Junsai. It's difficult to control, though, as are all of my attacks. I keep pouring too much reiryoku into them. Heck, I am lucky they even work most of the time," Kazuki explained as he passed a hand through his disheveled, dark blond hair.

"You are still making progress, though," Kisuke pointed out. He was hoping that his son had forgotten the main reason he wanted to talk to him during their little spar.

"Aa," Kazuki agreed, a soft smile on his face. Kisuke happily returned it. His plan had worked.

***Kazuki***

The blond-haired teen inwardly grinned as he saw his tousan fall for his trap. Lulling the enemy into a false sense of security was something Kazuki excelled at doing.

"But, improvement aside, I want answers, tousan. Why is Ichigo suddenly a shinigami and why is there a shinigami from Soul Society at school?"

"It's a long story," his tousan finally answered after what seemed like an eternity of silence, his eyes unusually serious.

"Tell me," Kazuki ordered. He was really in no mood to play games. He wanted answers and he would get them. Nodding his head, the eccentric shopkeeper shunpoed towards the ladder, Kazuki close behind him.

_**About an hour later…**_

Kazuki looked at the cup of tea in his hands, his mind sorting out the information his tousan had given him. Aizen was after the Hougyoku, which was inside the gigai the former shinigami had given to Kuchiki Rukia. What really peeved the young shinigami, though, was that his tousan had asked him not to interfere in any situation concerning the newly-minted shinigami daiko. Sighing, the 15-year-old looked up at his tousan.

"I will not interfere," the teenager stated, causing a smile to appear on his tousan's face. "However," he continued, startling the shopkeeper slightly, "I will do something, if Ichigo cannot handle a situation".

"Of course," his tousan agreed, a solemn look on his face for several seconds before a grin replaced it. "So, what's your latest project? You wouldn't have overslept for any other reason," the former Head of Soul Society's Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoko inquired. Kazuki only smirked.

"That, tousan, will remain a secret until it is finished. I will show you that my inventions far surpass yours!" the blond-haired teen exclaimed, a grin on his face and a finger pointing challengingly at his tousan.

"Oh, really?" he provocatively asked, a grin the same as his son's forming on his face.

Both scientists sat there in silence for a few minutes, before both started laughing, dissipating the heavy atmosphere created by their serious talk.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it!^_^

Do not laugh because of the reference to conditionals! I hate that part of English grammar with a passion. Sometimes I can't help but wonder just who invented all of that nonsense *glares* Anyway! Keep an eye out for the next update! As I said before, things are starting to get interesting.^_^

Please, leave a review! I would really appreciate it.^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Emergence of Power

Hello, my dear readers!^_^

This week was exhausting for me. Can you imagine what doing at least 2, sometimes 3 exams in one day for an entire week feels like? It's horrible. I was absolutely tired when Friday the last exam (English, exam paper n2) finally finished at 3:40 in the afternoon. Hence the slight delay in posting chapter 6.^_^

Still, have no fear! Updates will always be weekly and I will most definitely not stop writing this story! Although I do ask you to bear with me for this one and the next couple of chapters, seeing as there will, inevitably, be direct quotes from the anime.^_^

So with these words, enjoy reading chapter 6!^_^

Words to know for this chapter:

Jigoku = Hell

Quincy = lit. Monk of Destruction, spiritually aware human warriors, who destroy, but do not purify Hollows by using their Quincy bows

nee-san = sister

gikongan = Modified Soul, also shortened to Mod-Soul

omae = you

yare = my (as in the expression "my, my…")

sa = now

nani = what?

Bakudo = Way of Binding

Cero = a blast of (usually) red energy and can be used by Gillian class Menos and above

asauchi = a soulless katana; basically, the weapon given to the academy students until they manifest their zanpakutou;

_**Dedication:**_ This chapter is dedicated to _**MorganBanner**_, who was kind enough to post the next chapter of her HP and Bleach crossover "Beyond the Veil" earlier than usual (on Friday, instead of on Sunday) for me. I really appreciated that, MorganBanner!^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 6: Emergence of Power**_

***Kazuki***

Kazuki narrowed his eyes as he discreetly observed Ichigo following his school rival, Ishida Uryuu, after classes had finished for the day. It was very annoying, observing and knowing you could do something, yet being forced not to interfere because of as simple a matter as a promise. The blond-haired teenager sighed. He had been doing that a lot in the past few weeks. Really, if it weren't for his tousan's request, he would have revealed himself to Ichigo a long time ago. Alas, he had foolishly committed himself to the passive role of a bystander.

The 15-year-old frowned when he remembered all the situations he had restrained himself from jumping into. First was that night when Inoue-san's brother, a newly created Hollow, had attacked her. Luckily, that situation had resolved itself fairly smoothly. That reminded Kazuki – he would have to give the memory-modifiers a look: replacement memories being absolutely random was a troublesome drawback. That had been followed by the incident with his tousan's merchandise and after that – the Hollow with the parakeet. The blond shuddered when the image of the gates to Jigoku flashed in front of his eyes. That had been a truly scary moment.

However, that frightening event had been followed by an even worse one: Ichigo had had to face Grand Fischer, a Hollow that had been eluding the Soul Society shinigami for more than half a century. The only reason Kazuki had not gotten into his friend's way was the fact that the fight had been a battle to defend pride and his tousan had been most adamant that interruption of such fights was out of the question, even if the life of the person defending their pride was in danger. His orange-haired friend rushing towards Don Kanonji a couple of weeks ago was a moot point, since his tousan had been there.

Deft fingers unbuttoned the white dress shirt as their owner silently followed after his two classmates. Why was Ichigo going after Ishida-san anyway? Was it possible that the orange-haired boy had sensed Ishida-san's reiryoku? It was certainly high for a human and Kazuki had his theory as to why that was. But, if that were the case, then why had Ichigo not gone after himself, or even Inoue or Chado? Both of them had recently started developing higher levels of reiryoku, the cause of which Kazuki suspected was Ichigo's own uncontrolled reiryoku flowing out of him. It was probably also that, which prevented the female shinigami from feeling Kazuki's own considerable reiatsu. Well, it was either that, or Kuchiki Rukia had really been drained of most of her powers.

The blond-haired teenager abruptly stopped in his tracks when he felt Ishida-san's and Ichigo's reiryoku stop moving. Getting closer to their positions, Kazuki strained his ears to catch their conversation.

"So you knew. When did you notice?" Ichigo replied to something Ishida-san had said. Kazuki was curious about the black-haired boy's answer. It might provide some evidence for his theory about him.

"I knew since you were spying on me from the classroom door with Inoue-san," was the boy's reply.

"Oh? Pretty impressive. You got skills," Ichigo complimented the bespectacled teen.

"It's because you always let your reiryoku leak out like an idiot. Even a monkey would notice". Kazuki had to restrain a chuckle from escaping him at that remark.

"What did you say?"

"Apparently you lack the ability to sense other people with high reiryoku. As proof, you've never noticed my existence until today," Ishida-san continued, confirming Kazuki's suspicions about Ichigo. But if that was true, then just _why_ had Ichigo decided to follow their classmate?

"Well, _excuse_ me. I'm not good at remembering people's faces and stuff," the orange-haired teen retorted. Kazuki idly wondered how his brother in all but blood had managed to be ranked 23rd in their year at school.

"That's not what I meant. _I_ noticed the day you transferred to our school the inordinate height of your reiryoku. And the fact that you acquired shinigami powers around mid-May. As well as Kuchiki Rukia's true identity," Ishida-san elaborated.

The blond-haired boy was stunned. His classmate was better at sensing reiryoku than he had thought. Though he had not failed to notice how his school rival had not mentioned him in his explanation. With a frown, Kazuki tugged his own reiryoku closer to himself, almost making it wrap around him like a blanket. He could not run the risk of revealing himself at this point in time.

"Reiraku?" came Ichigo's shocked voice, making the blond teenager sigh in relief. It had been a good idea to reel in his own reiryoku.

"Yes, reiraku. Reiryoku in the atmosphere condensed and visualized. And…" the bespectacled boy trailed off. Kazuki sensed Ishida-san's reiryoku suddenly appearing right in font of Ichigo's.

"This is…"

"It's your reiraku. Don't you know? Shinigami's reiraku have a different colour. Why don't we have a match, Kurosaki Ichigo? I'll make you understand which of us is superior and that shinigami are unnecessary in this world," Ishida-san challenged Ichigo.

The blond frowned when he heard his classmate's words. He thought that shinigami were unnecessary? Kazuki knew that the only people to have such a philosophy were the Quincy. He sighed. So his theory was right – Ishida Uryuu was a Quincy. But what worried him far more than the confirmation of his suspicions was this so called "match". Knowing Ichigo, the orange-haired boy would accept it.

"A match? You and me?" Ichigo inquired, obviously curious about the other boy's suggestion.

"That's right," Ishida-san confirmed. Kazuki sighed. Without a doubt his friend would now accept the challenge.

"Hmph! Freakin' ridiculous," came the reply, startling the blond-haired teen. Well, well, well. What was this? Maybe becoming a shinigami had had a positive effect on Ichigo.

"What was that?" Ishida echoed Kazuki's shock.

"Why should I have to do that? It's stupid. I dunno _what_ you have against shinigami, but it's got nothing to do with me"

"You're running away, eh?" the Quincy tried another tactic.

"You can't provoke me," Ichigo retorted. Kazuki frowned sadly – on the contrary, his brother was easily provoked. Though, Kazuki was impressed: it appeared that the orange-haired boy had matured a bit. "I'm just saying, between me and you, it'd be no competition," Ichigo finished. The blond-haired teenager hung his head and sighed. So much for maturity.

"Oh, that's right. I remember now. You're a shinigami who got his power from Kuchiki-san. In other words, a temporary shinigami. Without her permission, you can't even lift one finger," Ishida-san calmly stated. Ichigo, who Kazuki sensed had started going back, stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say…" Ichigo trailed of, a dark undertone to his voice. "Fine. I'll give you a fight, if that's what you want". There was a moment of silence during which Ichigo obviously did something.

"Dammit, Ichigo! Even if this was by Nee-san's orders, what the hell do you mean by stuffing me in your bag, huh?" a new voice exclaimed. Kazuki blinked. Wasn't that the…

"We're switching," the orange-haired teen bluntly informed the gikongan.

"Wait a minute! Again?" the terrified Mod-Soul complained.

"Gotcha! Ugh," There was a small pause, where Kazuki felt Ichigo's reiatsu briefly spike. "Kon, watch the fight. Watch me pound this guy concave! Okay, now go ahead and explain. The rules of this match, that is. Come on!"

"Let's use this," Ishida-san proposed, obviously showing him something. Kazuki mentally cursed. He could not take a look at whatever that object was without giving away that he had been tailing them, not to mention eavesdropping on them.

"What's that?" Ichigo wearily asked.

"It's anti-Hollow bait. If you break it and scatter it around, Hollow will gather. The one who beats the most Hollows in 24 hours is the winner. How about it? Simple rules, right?" the Quincy told the shinigami.

Kazuki froze at the Quincy's explanation. Anti-Hollow bait? He had thought that the Soul Society shinigami had destroyed all of those things. They attracted Hollows like honey did bees. Grey-green eyes widened at the thought of something like that being used in this town. There were too many lives at stake! Not caring whether he would be spotted or not, the 15-year-old used shunpo. He had to inform his tousan as quickly as possible!

***Urahara***

Kisuke, sitting in his usual cross-legged position, frowned as he concentrated. For the past few minutes there had been an odd feeling in the air. He didn't like it, not one bit. The petite shinigami asking him about Quincies and then this heaviness around the entirety of Karakura…It unnerved the eccentric shopkeeper enough that he lost his jovial nature. A distant spike in reiatsu near the school informed him that Kurosaki-san was in his shinigami form.

It amused him to no end that the orange-haired boy had still not figured out that he was the father of his best friend. Oh, he had noticed the resemblance in their way of dressing, had even remarked on the similarity it had with his best friend's, but had yet to connect the two of them as family. Speaking of Kazuki…Kisuke was very proud of his son. He knew that the boy was fiercely protective of the people that were dear to him and Kisuke knew that asking the blond-haired teenager to go against this was taking a toll on the boy. Still, Kazuki had not interfered so far and the eccentric shopkeeper was hoping that he would be able to continue to observe and judge Ichigo's power.

Shaking his head to clear it of the stray thoughts, Kisuke was startled by the sudden spike in Hollow reiatsu. Focusing on the foul feeling that was a Hollow's reiatsu, the former shinigami's eyes widened. Hollows were appearing all over Karakura at an alarmingly fast rate, gathering the most near the school and the park.

"What's wrong, Urahara?" Kuchiki Rukia asked. A beeping noise coming from her pocket distracted her. "Damn, a Hollow? At a time like this…Sorry, Urahara. We'll continue later," she excused herself before going in the direction of the shop's entrance, dark blue eyes already on the screen of her Soul Pager to find the location of the Hollow. The petite shinigami stopped in her tracks when the beeping sound abruptly ceased.

"The signal already disappeared…Ah. That Ichigo. Most impressive," she praised the teenager who acted as her substitute. The phone started beeping again before it once again suddenly stopped. "It disappeared again…What's going on? Don't tell me it is really broke. Again? I-It's practically i-impossible for Hollows to appear at this rate!" she quietly exclaimed as the Soul Pager in her hand started beeping again and slowly more and more dots appeared on the screen.

Kisuke merely observed her, his face serious for once. The howl of a Hollow drew Kuchiki-san's attention, making her run out of the shop.

***Kazuki***

The 15-year-old shunpoed right into the small courtyard in front of his tousan's shop, just as the female shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, was leaving it. The petite girl stopped when her surprised eyes landed on him.

"Omae! Aren't you that boy from school?" she questioned in her false voice.

Kazuki chose to ignore her as he ran by her and entered the shop. Quickly walking up to his father, the blond-haired teenager prayed that he would be allowed to intervene. There was no way that Ichigo could handle the situation by himself.

"Tousan, we have a problem. A tablet of anti-Hollow bait has been used," Kazuki informed the former shinigami taichou.

"Yare, yare. That _is_ a problem," his tousan commented.

"Urahara! Who is this boy!" Rukia's voice demanded. Turning around, Kazuki saw that she was looking at him with a frown on her face, her right hand clenched into a fist, whilst the other one was firmly gripping her wildly-beeping Soul Pager. The blond-haired teenager sighed, inwardly annoyed that the girl was talking to his tousan in a commanding way…and that she was more focused on him than on the Hollows appearing all over Karakura.

"My name is Urahara Kazuki and that idiot sitting behind me is my tousan"

"T-tousan?" the Kuchiki clan member stammered, dark blue eyes wide in shock.

"Hai. Sa, tousan, can I finally help Ichigo?" Kazuki almost pleaded, looking at the eccentric shopkeeper over his shoulder. His tousan heavily sighed, his eyes hidden by the brim of his green-and-white-striped bucket hat.

"Yes, Kazuki. But only…" Urahara trailed off, making Kazuki frown, "Only…if you can do so without being seen or sensed," he finished stating his condition.

Knowing it would do no good to argue at a moment like this, Kazuki nodded and made his way to his room. A scowl appeared on his face as he opened one of the drawers of his desk and took out two armbands and a gikongan dispenser. Once he was in his shinigami form and he had ordered the gikongan to stay in his room, the 15-year-old proceeded to clip the armbands on his upper arms.

They were one of his most recent inventions. He had finished them only yesterday and didn't know whether they would work or not. Using a special mechanism, the armbands would make the wearer invisible to all senses, along with anything in the wearer's hands. The blond silently bemoaned the fact that he would have to immediately use them on the field without testing them beforehand. Unfortunately, he did not really have a choice in that matter, if he wanted to help Ichigo whilst still fulfilling his tousan's condition. Shaking his head, the young shinigami darted out of his window. Provided that there were no hollows in his way and using shunpo, he should be able to reach the park in a few minutes. After all, that is where the Hollow's reiatsu seemed to be the strongest.

_**At the park…**_

"Tousan!" Kazuki shouted as he jumped down next to the former shinigami. He tightly gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou as he looked at his tousan, ignoring the shocked looks of Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora. He would have loved to ask his tousan why two of his classmates were there, but there was no time.

"Ah, Kazuki, you came. What took you so long?" his tousan happily exclaimed, his fan covering his lower face.

"There was a large group of Hollows converging on the shopping center and I couldn't very well leave those people there to fend them off by themselves, could I?"

His father merely hummed in response, knowing that it was a rhetorical question, before he turned around and started walking towards the place where Kazuki knew Ichigo and Ishida-san were fighting the Hollows. His tousan had brought Tessai, Ururu and Jinta as well. Jinta was holding a large, metal bat, whilst Ururu carried something wrapped in white on her shoulder. Kazuki sprinted towards the large group of Hollows, directing a small amount of his reiryoku into the armbands on his upper arms.

***Kisuke***

Kisuke's eyes widened as his son gradually disappeared from sight, giving him the impression that the blond teen was being covered from head to toe by a blanket. No, that wasn't quite the correct comparison. The blond-haired teenager had told the eccentric shopkeeper stories about his invisibility cloak and the former head of the Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoko would have just loved to examine the magical object. Regrettably, almost everything even remotely related to magic had been taken from his son before his exile from the Wizarding World, the only exception being the snowy owl, Hedwig. The familiar bond between Kazuki and her could not be tempered with, seeing as it had been Kazuki's magic that had kept the beautiful owl bound to him.

His son had been talking for the past few months about creating a device that would not only mimic the invisibility cloak's effect, but also improve it. The former shinigami taichou had been very skeptical about the teenager succeeding in accomplishing that particular feat. Continuing to walk at a normal pace, Kisuke closed his eyes and started sensing for the 15-year-old's reiryoku, confident that he would be able to find at least a little spark of it. A frown appeared on his face as he failed at this task before a smile replaced it.

Kazuki was really on par with him in the inventing department, maybe even better than him. Perhaps he could one day convince the soutaichou to remove Mayuri from the position of head of the Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoko and put Kazuki in the mad scientist's place…

***Kazuki***

Grey-green eyes carefully assessed the positions of the various Hollows in the teen's way and without even stopping for a second, the blond-haired teenager sliced through them, one by one, making sure to make it seems as if Ichigo and Ishida-san were the ones defeating them. It wasn't long before he heard Jinta's bat slamming into Hollows and Ururu firing her weapon. Kazuki jumped up into the air and sliced through a bug-like Hollow's mask, landing neatly behind a running Kuchiki Rukia and wondering where she was going. A look to the right gave him the answer to his question – a Gillian class Menos was making its way out of a tear in the sky and into the park. The 15-year-old's eyes narrowed as he remembered what his tousan had told him about this type of Hollow.

Suddenly he saw a Hollow appear right above a distracted Rukia. It had sharp claws on its hands and the back of its greenish body was covered with spikes, which extended to its tail as well. The sharp stinger at the end of its tail gleamed with some sort of liquid, a kind of poison, no doubt.

"Ichigo! Stop! It's too powerful for you!" the petite shinigami shouted, oblivious to the imminent danger she found herself in.

"Kuchiki-san! Kiotsukete!" Kazuki yelled, using shunpo to appear in front of the startled girl and blocking the Hollow's punch with the flat side of his zanpakutou, which he had released a couple of minutes ago when he had been fighting the horde of low-level Hollows. Removing the reiryoku from his armbands, the blond-haired teenager became visible once more. ("Look out!")

"Nani? A shinigami? Well, you're weak. A Cero should get rid of you," the Hollow mused before opening its mouth and charging up a sphere of red energy.

"An Adjuchas class Menos? Well, well, well, isn't this shaping up to be an interesting party," Kazuki lightly commented, a lackadaisical smile on his face.

The blond-haired boy quickly cut a line on the ground in front of him and shouted "Junsai!" just as the Adjuchas discharged the Cero. The Hollow's attack was met by a wall of water erupting from the line on the ground. The 15-year-old shinigami shunpoed behind the head of the shocked Hollow and without wasting any time slashed through it. As the Adjuchas level Hollow slowly dissolved into thousands of black motes, Kazuki shunpoed back to the surprised female shinigami. Before he could say anything, Rukia pushed passed him and towards where Ichigo had just tried to attack the Gillian's foot.

"Ichigo!" she shouted. Kazuki was about to stop her when his tousan appeared in her path, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Urahara, are you trying to get Ichigo killed?" Rukia accused his tousan.

The blond-haired man merely held out his hand in front of her, his pinky, ring finger and thumb curled towards his palm and his middle and forefinger pointed toward her. Kazuki knew what his tousan was planning to do before he did it. Sure enough, a moment later the female shinigami fell down on her knees, her arms dangling at her side.

"Hardly. But still, please just watch quietly. This fight is a necessary one," the eccentric shopkeeper calmly informed her.

"This is…a Bakudo…" Rukia mumbled, her dark blue eyes wide in shock.

"For you…and for him," his tousan finished, turning his attention back to the fight in front of him.

"Kazuki, good job. Sa, go to the bridge where we left our two friends and watch from there," the former shinigami told his son. Kazuki only nodded, slightly miffed that he could not help his best friend.

_**At the bridge…**_

"Sado-kun, what do you think we should do?" Orihime asked the tall teenager standing next to her.

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do," Kazuki answered as he stepped towards the railing

His grey-green eyes were locked onto the sight of Ishida-san with Ichigo's zanpakutou tied to his head. It was a ridiculous picture, but a good idea. The orange-haired boy's reiryoku was huge and combined with the Quincy's bow, the probability of the Gillian being defeated was a good one.

"Aaah! Kazuki-kun! Don't scare us like that!" Inoue reprimanded him, but the blond-haired teen's attention was on the Gillian. It was getting ready to fire a Cero. Tightly gripping the railing, the blond gritted his teeth. If that Cero hit anyone down there, then there wouldn't even be an atom left of them!

"_**Kazuki, do not doubt your best friend. Ichigo is strong,**_" Arashi tried to calm his wielder down.

"_Ichigo is still using an asauchi, you know that, Arashi! No matter how insanely strong his reiryoku is, it could never stand up to a full-power Cero from a Gillian class Menos!" _Kazuki argued.

Yet when Ichigo successfully blocked the Gillian's Cero and made the Gillian retreat back to Hueco Mundo, Kazuki was proven wrong. It both baffled and fascinated the young shinigami how his best friend had pulled that off. The scientist within Kazuki demanded that he research this phenomenon. Maybe his friend would consent to having a few samples of his reiryoku and blood taken, the blond-haired teenager mused as he smiled when he saw the orange-haired boy make the victory sign.

The smile quickly left his face when he saw that Ichigo's victory came with a price. It was really absurd how that boy had so much reiryoku and it was biting him in the ass now. A sigh of relief escaped the blond's mouth when Ishida-san used his Quincy powers to absorb Ichigo's excess power, firing blue arrow after blue arrow into the sky. Kazuki chuckled when he realized that, in a way, Ichigo had just made an alliance with Ishida, probably the first ever alliance between a shinigami and a Quincy.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

**OMAKE**

Kisuke carefully observed one of the armbands, noticing the clever way his son had integrated the mechanism of his invisibility device into as simple and practical an object as two armbands, half of the mechanism in each.

"Brilliant, Kazuki, just brilliant. I am very proud of you", Kisuke praised his beaming son, the thought of the blond-haired teenager replacing Mayuri once again passing through his head.

_**In Soul Society…**_

Kurotsuchi Mayuri sneezed before tightly gripping the armrests of his chair to not wince at the violent shudder running through him. This was the second time this had happened to him today and an uneasy feeling slowly started to develop in the mad scientist's gut.

"Are you certain you are alright, Mayuri-sama?" Kurotsuchi Nemu, his 'daughter', inquired yet again.

"Uruse, Nemu! Get back to analyzing the data of the latest experiment," the bad-tempered shinigami taichou harshly retorted before turning his attention back to the huge computer screen in front of him. Why did he have an uncomfortable feeling that someone was plotting his demise?

**END OF OMAKE**

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 6!^_^

Please, leave a review! I would really appreciate it.^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Resolve

Hello my dear readers!^_^

I proudly present to you chapter 7! I sincerely apologize for the slight delay in posting, but I had to write a really long literature essay for school that was due for today. But, finally, I wrote and posted it. So, without further ado, please enjoy reading chapter 7!^_^

Words to know for this chapter:

Saketsu = lit. Binding Chain, the place where the Chain of Faith used to be and is necessary for a shinigami to use their reiryoku

Hakusui = lit. Soul Sleep, the source of spiritual power

demo = but

_**Dedication:**_ This chapter is dedicated to _**Hotaru Nakama**_, who has written magnificent reviews on each chapter so far. Thank you so much for all of those reviews, _**Hotaru Nakama**_ – they really made my days!^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 7: Resolve**_

***Kazuki***

Grey-green eyes watched in amusement as Keigo desperately tried to make Chado laugh. Kazuki pitied the poor guy, really – Ishida joining their group of friends for lunch on the school's roof had created a rather heavy atmosphere. The only one seemingly unaffected by it other than himself was Mizuiro. Then again, that boy never reacted strongly to any kind of situation. Keigo, on the other hand…well, Kazuki hoped that the boy would one day outgrow the phase he was currently in and mature a little bit.

The 15-year-old's thoughts turned to another classmate. Kuchiki Rukia had been behaving oddly ever since the crisis with the Gillian yesterday. It seemed like she was being weighed down by some unknown burden, causing the petite girl to look rather sad and depressed. He had an idea as to why the female shinigami was acting the way she was, but he didn't really want her to turn her attention to him. He considered himself lucky that she had not interrogated him about the events at the park the moment they had crossed paths in the school hallways that morning. The longer Ichigo did not know about him being a shinigami, the better.

Eating the onigiri Ururu had thoughtfully made for him, the blond-haired teenager pondered about the events that would doubtlessly unfold in the next couple of days. Rukia's time was running out and the incident with the Menos Grande was certain to draw Soul Society's attention to Karakura. A confrontation with the Soul Society shinigami was inevitable. He didn't want to think about what the results of it would be, since they would most probably put Ichigo in some serious danger.

Kazuki absentmindedly pulled a strand of his reiryoku that had escaped his control back into himself. He had agreed with his tousan that continuing with his "reiatsu blanket", as they had dubbed his technique, would be the best choice – they didn't want to make Quincy-boy aware of the presence of another shinigami before the time was right. It did not make it less tiring for Kazuki, though. He was very tempted to just skip school the rest of the day and go home to experiment with his new technique. His tousan had mentioned something about the higher-level Menos, specifically the Vasto Lorde class Hollows, being able to use their reiatsu to harden their skin, making it like steel and difficult to cut. Fittingly, this ability was called Hierro, Steel-skin. Kazuki wanted to find out whether shinigami were capable of doing something similar.

With a sigh, the blond teenager stood up from his cross-legged sitting position on the ground when the bell signaling the end of the lunch break rang. No, his tousan would make him endure one of his more brutal sparring sessions, if he decided to leave early.

_**Later that evening…**_

Kazuki laughed in joy when he finally finished his latest invention. His problem with controlling his reiryoku output whenever he used Kido or any of his zanpakutou's special abilities had been nagging him for the past few weeks. He had made a prototype, of course, but it would have been entirely too impractical to carry around, not only due to its fairly big size, but also because of its weight. For the past few days he had been tirelessly working on reducing both, whilst still making sure that the device would work. After tinkering around with some ideas and shapes, he had finally settled on two gloves and an earring.

It was a rather tricky invention, in Kazuki's opinion, making him all the prouder of finally making it useable in battle. The earring was the controller of the device, the "on" and "off" button, as it were. Kazuki had connected the earring and the gloves by way of a Bakudo he had created, allowing reiryoku to flow through them. On the earring's surface he had etched the runes for "one", "power" and "flow" in miniature in a small triangle, whilst the runes for "control", "limit" and "release" were stitched onto the inner lining of the gloves. One of the initial problems Kazuki had had was that, whilst the earring effectively controlled the flow of reiryoku and limited its output, it had no parametric limit. His tousan and Tessai had informed him that they had felt an unpleasant intrusion in their reiryoku and that it had hindered them from using any kind of Kido. So Kazuki had added the rune for "one" to the earring, restricting it to only affecting his own reiryoku output, as well as the rune for "release" to the gloves.

Now that Kazuki thought about it, completing his invention without the help of the runes would not have been impossible, but it certainly would have taken him a hell of a lot longer than it had to do it. He was very happy that his tousan had managed to establish a connection with one of the wizards they had met at the Okami no Houkou and who had taken a liking to Kazuki. He was more than willing to supply Kazuki with books about Runes, seeing as that was the only Wizarding branch that required no magic. Quite a few of his creations had runes somewhere on them.

The blond teenager looked forward to testing his invention tonight at the training grounds beneath the Urahara Shoten by using Hado 90: Kurohitsugi, the Kido that had drained a large amount of his reiryoku reserves a few weeks ago. Kazuki was certain that he would be able to successfully compare the drain on his reiryoku from when he used his invention and from when he did it the normal way. His tousan might even consent to a spar so that the 15-year-old could observe the effect his invention had on the abilities of his zanpakutou. Or maybe Yoruichi might be up for a game of tag.

As Kazuki mused about this, the blond teenager looked at the clock on his desk and then outside his bedroom window. It was already dark outside, even though it was only early evening. As the 15-year-old stood up from his desk, invention in hand, and made his way towards the door of his room, heralding his thoughts towards his training, a splattering sound on his window made him turn back around. It had started raining. Shrugging, he continued back on his way downstairs. Whilst Tessai had allowed him to practice Kido by himself, he could only do so for Kido up to level 65. Anything higher and he would need supervision. It did not irritate Kazuki because he knew that the higher level Kido were fickle and needed excellent reiatsu control to execute.

"Oi, tousan, can I use the training grounds? I need to test my new invention and experiment a little on another matter," Kazuki asked, watching as the eccentric shopkeeper looked up from what appeared to be a crossword puzzle.

"Oh, sure. Are you going to use Kido?" the blond-haired man replied, one dark grey eye fixed on the fingerless, black, leather gloves his son was wearing. Kazuki idly wondered what his tousan would say when he noticed the dark silver, diamond-shaped earring on his right ear.

"Yeah. Tessai is not busy, is he?" the teenager answered. He sure hoped that the former Kido Corps taichou was free – he'd hate to delay testing his invention by even a minute.

"Nope. Tessai-san!" his tousan called before looking at Kazuki, a small grin on his face. "You'll tell me the results later, right?"

"Of co-" the blond-haired teenager stopped mid-sentence, sharply turning his head towards the entrance of the shop. He had felt two unfamiliar reiatsu appearing and then following the familiar one of Kuchiki Rukia. Grey-green eyes locked with dark grey ones. The usually jovial man gave a slight nod.

"They've come to take her, huh?" Kazuki inquired, though he already knew the answer. If he were to guess the position of the two new shinigami in the Gotei 13, then he would bet on taichou and fukutaichou. He honestly wasn't too surprised by this: giving your shinigami powers to a human _was_ a capital offense, after all.

"Well, Yoruichi-san and I better get going then. Tessai," the shopkeeper turned to the tall man who had just entered the room, "go downstairs with Kazuki and help him test out his new invention. Oh, and be prepared to use healing Kido later on," he finished. With that the blond-haired man stood up, took his umbrella and went outside, Yoruichi hoping onto his shoulder in her cat form. The uneasy silence in the room created by the former shinigami taichou's departure lasted only a few seconds.

"Well, Tessai-san, let's go!" Kazuki happily said, a fan hiding his lower face as he went towards the tatami mat hiding the opening to the underground training grounds.

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

The 15-year-old made a little victory jig after he jumped out of the entrance to the training grounds. His invention had worked flawlessly! Of course, gloves could always be shredded in a fight, if one was not careful enough, so Kazuki would have to work on something even more practical later on. For the moment, though, the gloves would do just fine. He had also toyed around with his reiatsu blanket a bit. By compressing a fair amount of his reiatsu onto his skin, Kazuki had discovered that it became much more difficult to harm it. Oh, certainly, if the force behind an attack was strong enough, then his skin would definitely be damaged, but it would be able to withstand lighter blows.

As he turned around to ask Tessai to make some tea, the blond-haired boy caught sight of the entrance of the shop opening, revealing the sight of his tousan carrying a bloodied and unconscious Ichigo. Grey-green eyes widened. His tousan looked grimly at him from underneath the brim of his white-and-green-striped bucket hat.

"Your friend's altercation with the Soul Society shinigami did not go very well for him. It appears that he has had the misfortune to have had Senka used on him," his tousan informed him as he passed by the shocked teenager. Kazuki gasped.

"So both his Saketsu and Hakusui are shattered?" he exclaimed, following his tousan into one of their guest rooms with Tessai close behind him. Kazuki quickly laid out a futon on the floor and watched as his tousan gently put the orange-haired boy down and Tessai started using healing Kido.

"Hai," his tousan replied. "Demo, he could probably get his shinigami powers back. I don't think he'll let go of Kuchiki-san that easily. He'll probably want to go save her, go to Soul Society," he continued.

The blond-haired man's last statement broke Kazuki's usual equanimity, causing conflicting feelings to run rampant within him: fury, sadness, fear, grief…He was awash with emotion. His inner turmoil must have shown on his face, despite the fact that his eyes were still obscured by the brim of his own bucket hat, because his tousan stood up and came over to embrace him.

***Urahara***

Kisuke was stunned at the emotions he sensed from his son's usually tightly controlled reiatsu, which was chaotically whirling around the 15-year-old. The former shinigami didn't know why his son felt all the emotions he did, but seeing the usually coolheaded teenager so open and, in a way, vulnerable was unexpected and shocking.

"_**Perhaps his emotions are tied to his past?**_" his zanpakutou softly suggested as she gently sent out a tendril of her own reiatsu and wrapped it around the clearly distraught boy, trying to sooth him.

"_It is a possibility, Benihime. You know, though, that he will demand to go with Kurosaki-san, right?_" Kisuke replied, adding his own reiatsu to his zanpakutou's. Dark grey eyes watched as his son's tumultuous reiatsu seemed to calm down bit by bit.

***Kazuki***

Kazuki ignored the ferocious wind that was howling around him, his gaze seemingly fixated on one of the distant mountain peaks in his Inner World, yet he didn't really see anything. His tousan's words were repeating themselves in his head. Ichigo, his brother in all but blood, would go to Soul Society to save Kuchiki Rukia. Kazuki knew that trying to delude himself into thinking his tousan was wrong for once was useless. He knew his orange-haired friend pretty well and he knew that his tousan's prediction would come true. The image of Ichigo facing all of the taichou and fukutaichou of the Gotei 13 all alone and dying was vitriolic, burning itself into his mind.

A pair of leather-clad arms wrapped themselves around the blond-haired teenager and a pair of midnight black wings plunged him into a stygian darkness.

"Do not despair, aibou, nor seethe in helpless anger," the winged zanpakutou spirit lightly murmured into the teen's ear.

"I…I don't know, if I will be able to protect Ichigo there, Arashi. According to Yoruichi, Aizen is still there and a taichou no less! It was _his_ nefarious scheme, which led to tousan's exile from Soul Society, and he will also undoubtedly try to get his hands on the Hougyoku. He is desperate to possess it and he won't stop at anything to achieve that goal. This is the worst possible time for Ichigo to go there…" Kazuki muttered in a defeated voice. The zanpakutou spirit frowned at his wielder's unusual behaviour.

"Then we will grow stronger to be able to protect that, which is precious to us. Is that not the reason you became a shinigami in the first place? To protect? Then don't back down the moment a more difficult challenge has appeared on your path! Grow stronger to overcome it! I did not lend you my powers so that you cower when you are faced with a powerful opponent. I lent them to you so that you can rise above and fly free!" Arashi firmly stated, his conviction clear with every word he spoke.

Kazuki looked at the magnificent feathers in front of him. Did he truly forget his reason for being a shinigami? Did he truly forget the promise he had made to himself? Was his resolve so fragile that it shattered at the mere thought of coming face to face with as immoral a man as Aizen Sosuke? Was he so weak as to break at the idea of fighting this man?

The 15-year-old smiled as he lightly looked over his shoulder at the half-hidden face of his zanpakutou spirit, his grey-green eyes glowing an ice blue colour as his resolve became visible within them.

"Arigatou, Arashi," he thanked the winged being, his determination reverberating across his Inner World and dissipating the tenebrous clouds that had been covering the sky until then.

Arashi smiled. His wielder was ready for the next stage.

***Urahara***

Kisuke jumped away from his son when the teen's reiatsu spiked before it suddenly calmed down. The blond-haired man smiled when his dark grey eyes met the glowing grey-green ones of his son when the 15-year-old raised his head.

"Tousan, I am going to the underground training room," was all the teenager told him before suddenly a wispy figure started forming behind the boy's shoulder. Without another word, his son turned around and went outside the guest room, the vague figure following after him.

Kisuke let out a sigh of relief. His son had found the will to fight.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 7!^_^

Please, leave a review! I would really appreciate it.^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Shikai and Bankai

Hello my dear readers!^_^

I sincerely apologize for the huge delay in posting this chapter. The reason for it was the horrifying amount of exams I had to sit in the past couple of weeks…^_^'…Now, this chapter might not be of the same quality as the others, since I tried to write it as quickly as possible, but I think that, all in all, it came out well.^_^

As I've said before, I will not give up on this story. So, without further ado, here is chapter 8! Enjoy!^_^

Words to know for this chapter:

Tenshintai – Divine Transfer Body, used to materialize zanpakutou spirits

shihakusho – Garment of Dead Souls, the shinigami uniform

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Bleach". They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

_**Chapter 8: Shikai and Bankai**_

***Urahara***

Kisuke finished descending the ladder leading to the training grounds underneath his shop, trying to see his son. If the shadowy figure that had appeared behind his son's shoulder was what he thought it was, then he would need to supervise Kazuki's training. He had never explained to the blond-haired teenager just how brutal Bankai training really was, only the basics: materialization and subjugation of the zanpakutou spirit.

Dark grey eyes narrowed when the boy remained invisible. Sighing, the former shinigami focused on sensing his son's reiatsu. Ah, there it was. It was just beyond a fairly strong Kido barrier. Well, he shouldn't have any problems breaking through it. With that thought firmly in mind he made his way over to where his son was.

It was when he got closer to huge, box-like structure that Kisuke realized neither he, nor Tessai could even hope to scratch the barrier. The blond-haired shopkeeper recognized the familiar feel of Kido and another power. It was quite similar to Kido, but different at the same time. It was constant, yet also fluctuating and changing, shifting just enough every few seconds so that the idea of analyzing the reiryoku structure of the barrier to negate it promptly suffered an immediate death.

It had only been 5 hours since his son had left the guestroom and Kisuke had honestly not expected the boy to go to such great lengths to keep him from interfering. A wry smile appeared on the eccentric shopkeeper's face as he realized the tables were turned – he had made Kazuki promise not to intervene with any of Kurosaki-san's battles and now his son had made Kisuke's intrusion into his Bankai training impossible.

With a sigh he turned back towards the ladder. He would have to wait for Kurosaki-san to wake up after all.

***Kazuki***

Kazuki panted as he dodged yet another of his zanpakutou's attacks, the huge sphere of compressed air hitting the place where he had been standing a second ago and exploding with a powerful blast. He squinted through the dust cloud the impact of his zanpakutou's attack had created, trying to determine from where Arashi might strike next.

Achieving Bankai apparently was a brutal process. He had been very happy when Arashi had materialized completely after 3 hours of intense meditation, but that joyful feeling had quickly left him when he had realized that now he would have to fight the winged being and, for lack of a better word, subjugate it. The moment this thought had passed through his mind was the moment his zanpakutou spirit had started its attacks on him.

The blond-haired teenager dived to the side when he sensed his zanpakutou's ice attack coming his way. The tide of quickly freezing, teal-coloured ice hit the ground he had been standing on, catching the left sleeve of his shihakusho. Kazuki wasted no time in cutting the sleeve off with the regular katana he had been given. Sensing the rapidly approaching reiatsu of his zanpakutou spirit, the teen swiftly lifted his weapon up in front of him, blocking the attack, and promptly redirected Arashi's blade to the side. Using his shunpo, he jumped out of the tight corner he had been forced into.

"Come now, Kazuki, you can do much better!" Arashi shouted as his exotic wings beat behind him.

Kazuki thought it was rather unfair that his zanpakutou could fly. He had yet to master shunpo so as to use it to run in the air. Wiping his forehead with the back of his right hand, Kazuki saw that his zanpakutou had damaged his shihakusho more than he had thought. The right sleeve was barely handing onto his arm and was in ribbons. The same went for the right side of his hakama. Luckily, Kazuki had yet to be hurt enough to draw blood.

"Heh, shut up, Arashi. I am but a humble shinigami," Kazuki retorted, amusement glittering in his grey-green eyes. Arashi snorted.

"Your tousan's influence on your personality is worrying," the zanpakutou spirit lightly commented, before suddenly charging towards him, his own blade – his shikai form – held high, the dozen or so sharp, downward-pointing spikes on the cutting side gleaming.

Compressing his reiatsu within himself, Kazuki strengthened his arms as he prepared to parry his zanpakutou's strike. It would be a while before he was even near attaining Bankai, but Kazuki was more than willing to fight until he had finally succeeded. With a shout, he swung his katana. The clash of the two blades created sparks as both fighters pushed with all their might. Yes, Kazuki thought, this would be a _long_ fight.

***Urahara***

Kisuke threw the core of the apple he had just eaten over his back, looking down to where Kurosaki-san was lying at the bottom of the "shattered shaft". The orange-haired boy's chain of faith only had a few links left. Soon the final stage of corrosion would begin. The blond-haired man brought out his fan and covered his lower face with it, inclining his head so that the brim of his bucket hat hid his eyes from view. He did not want the others to see the frown that had appeared on his face.

Kurosaki-san had woken up in the middle of the night a little over a day after Kazuki had begun his Bankai training. His son was currently somewhere in the middle of his 7th day of training and Kisuke was starting to get worried. The barrier his son had erected was still standing, as strong and impenetrable as before. He hoped that this meant his son was still alive, though that meant that he had not yet achieved Bankai either.

The eccentric shopkeeper remembered his own Bankai training quite vividly. He had created the Tenshintai to reach the second release form of his zanpakutou. The fight with his Benihime had been brutal and Kisuke had been barely alive at the end of the third day. He knew, of course, that bankai took at least 10 years to achieve, but Kazuki did not have that luxury and was more or less forced to fight until he had defeated his zanpakutou spirit. This was what made Kisuke worry so much – his son did not have 10 years, but 10 days to attain bankai.

A scream of pain and agony interrupted the blond's thoughts. Kisuke peered into the hole again and saw that a white substance had started to leak out of the orange-haired boy's mouth. Was the boy undergoing…Hollowification? Was he about to become a Vizard? Well, the answer to that would become clear in a few minutes, though Kisuke sincerely hoped that he would not be forced to kill his son's best friend. The boy might never forgive him, if he did that.

***Kazuki***

The 15-year-old violently coughed as he propped himself up on his elbows and slowly stood up from his previous sprawled position on the ground. Blood splattered the ground as another convulsive coughing fit overtook him again. His entire torso was covered in cuts of various depths and blood flowed in small rivulets from several particularly nasty gashes on his body: one on his right upper arm, one going diagonally across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip and one on his left thigh.

Despite the fact that his entire body was sore from the long and strenuous fight, Kazuki refused to stop. Taking a deep breath, the blond-haired boy turned around to face his zanpakutou spirit.

A smug smirk crossed his face as he eyed his own handy work. Arashi's black, leather pants were ripped up and blood was visible through the tears in the garment. It was Arashi's black, leather armor, though, that had suffered the most damage. It was completely missing, the only indication that anything had been there being the remains of a sleeve still clinging to the winged being's right forearm. Cuts littered the zanpakutou spirit's toned body. His pristine, black wings had not been spared in their fight, a small chunk of feathers missing from the right one. Kazuki's clothing wasn't in any better state than Arashi's, though. At this point, his shihakusho was almost completely destroyed, less than half of his kosode remaining and his tattered hakama barely covering his modesty and part of his left leg (1).

Kazuki lifted his weapon and held it in the standard ready position, signaling that he was ready to continue. The ordinary katana he had had at the beginning of the fight was now severely scratched up, the blade's edge dented in various places as a result of repeatedly clashing with a zanpakutou in its shikai release. The hilt had also suffered damage from the battle: the pommel had been cut off. As a result, the black cord wrap had unraveled, making it seem as if the hilt of the katana had a black ribbon attacked to it.

"Ne, Arashi?" Kazuki softly said, making the zanpakutou spirit look at him with its dark blue eyes. It was a mystery to the blond teenager how the winged being had kept its fog grey scarf in place, not damaged by their fight in the slightest.

"Nani?" Arashi replied. Both of their voices conveyed the fatigue they were feeling, but they also knew they were both too stubborn to stop.

"Let's settle this in one final attack," the 15-year-old proposed. He couldn't help his best friend, if he was dead, which is what would most likely happen in a few hours.

"Aa," the zanpakutou spirit agreed, reading his own weapon.

With a shout both fighters started running towards each other, weapons at their side with the tip of the blades pointed directly at each other. There would be no dodging, no parrying, no counterattacking. This direct strike attack would settle everything. Kazuki took as much of his remaining reiryoku as he could afford. He needed to focus, or else he would be fatally wounded.

***Arashi***

Arashi was proud of his wielder, very proud. Kazuki had come a long way from the 13-year-old boy he had first met, especially in terms of power and the resolve to protect those he cared for. The only regret he had was that this last attack would probably kill the blond teenager, even though Arashi wished he didn't have to do this. It was, unfortunately, each and every zanpakutou's duty to try to kill their wielder in their Bankai training. It was the only way they could make sure that their wielders were ready for bankai.

When there was less than a meter left between him and Kazuki, Arashi jumped forward, Kazuki doing the same. The winged being felt his wielder's frayed katana pierce its chest and bury itself into its heart. Arashi knew that his own blade had done the same. Both weapons were buried in their chests up to the hilt. It was, undoubtedly, a killing blow.

Dark blue eyes suddenly widened when his wielder's black kosode fluttered to the ground and there was no trace left of the teenager who had been wearing it. Suddenly Arashi felt himself being stabbed in the back, the silver blade of a chipped katana protruding from his chest. The zanpakutou spirit slightly turned its head to the left and saw Kazuki standing directly behind him, gripping the destroyed hilt of his katana.

"Omnitsu Shunpo Shiho no San, Utsusemi. Yoruichi taught me that technique a few weeks ago," his clearly exhausted wielder explained.

Arashi smiled. His wielder was ready to receive the powers of a bankai. The winged being whispered the words into the teen's mind.

***Urahara***

"Kurosaki-san, you're a frightening child. Lesson 3, clear," the blond-haired man told the sleeping figure of the orange-haired boy. A sudden explosion and spike in power made the usually laid back man whirl around, Benihime held in a ready position.

A huge pillar of dark blue reiatsu was visibly swirling around something. Quickly thinking about his position in the huge underground training ground, Kisuke realized that the explosion was most probably Kazuki's barrier shattering from the pressure created by the reiatsu within expanding. As the dust cloud created by the blast and pillar of reiryoku finally dissipated, Kisuke could only stare.

His son was standing where the center of the vortex of reiatsu had been, but the 15-year-old's appearance was different. The kosode of Kazuki's shihakusho had been replaced by a sleeveless, ankle-long, black, leather coat and in the place of the white shitagi was a black poet shirt, partially revealing the teen's pectoral muscles. The black hakama had been replaced by black, leather pants. Kazuki now wore a pair of knee-high, black, leather boots instead of the waraji. The fingers of Kazuki's hands were now covered with long, sharp, black, metal claws, the light glinting off them and giving them a dangerous air. A black cowl hid the lower part of Kazuki's face, leaving only his glowing grey-green eyes and dark blond hair visible. The most notable change and what really drew Kisuke's attention, though, were the pair of magnificent black wings protruding from Kazuki's back. All in all, Kisuke thought that his son looked eerily like a dark angel.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Jinta, who was looking at Kazuki.

"It is my bankai, Kuroi Arashi," his son answered, lifting his now clawed right hand and flexing it, before the boy's grey-green eyes looked at the huge wings on his back. The feathered appendages suddenly extended to their full length, apparently startling the boy. "It'll take some time to get used to these".

The 15-year-old chuckled briefly after his statement before he collapsed to the ground and his bankai dissolved. Kisuke shunpoed over to fallen form of his son and gently picked him up. The teen was bleeding heavily from several deep wounds on his torso and arms and almost his entire shihakusho was absent. Smiling, Kisuke shook his head as he started walking in the direction of the ladder. His son had achieved bankai in 7 days without the help of any devices. Truly, the blond teenager in his arms was amazing and Kisuke had never felt prouder.

_**HPxBleach********************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 8!^_^

Please, leave a review! I would really appreciate it.^_^


	9. AN: Power to the Writers!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis


End file.
